LA SUBASTA
by gata89
Summary: Harry es un joven veinteañero, auror para mas renombre, pro un dia se encuentra en una posicion un tanto extraña...SLASHYAOI cap 13 y fina UP!
1. Chapter 1 prólogo

cmo ya la otra ta por trminar empiezo a usbir esta nueva...

es SLASH (yaoi) estas avisad

pareja: harry ? ya vereis mas adelant...

LA SUBASTA

Capitulo I: Prólogo

El chico de cabello oscuro, color azabache, y profundos ojos verdes, ahora tapados por un trozo de tela negra, fue conducido desde la mazmorra en donde se encontraba hasta una fría sala donde fue atado a una silla de pies y manos.

- Potter¿a qué se debe que me honres con tu presencia?- se burló un rubio de unos cincuenta años al que Harry reconoció por la voz.

- Lucius...tú has organizado todo esto¿verdad?

- Muy observador- replicó sarcástico.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Ya lo verás...cuando llegue el momento.

Los pasos del rubio se alejaron pero Harry no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta, solo entonces se permitió relajarse, para, acto seguido, intentar librarse de sus ataduras, pero cuanto más forcejeaba, las cuerdas más apretaban, hasta que cesó en el intento por miedo a cortarse la circulación en muñecas y tobillos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto desesperado recriminándose por milésima vez haber caído en una trampa tan tonta...

FLASH BACK

Harry Potter, jóven, pero famoso auror, se encontraba celebrando sus 20 años en un restaurante con algunos compañeros de oficina entre los que estaban sus mejores amigos y actual pareja Ron y Hermione. Más tarde iría a una reunión a ver a Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Ojoloco y algunos más al remodelado colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aún seguía sorprendiéndose de seguir con vida. Cuando con diecisiete años acabó con Voldemort, sintió como si ya no le quedasen fuerzas para más, y quiso dejarse ir flotando, pero su destino era seguir entre los vivos y según Dumbledore, la conexión había provocado aquel dejà-vu.

Al terminar Hogwarts prefirió estudiar auror junto con Neville, Dean, Malfoy, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil...

Y ahora ya llevaba un año trabajando en el ministerio como el resto de sus compañeros. La verdad era que ese trabajo le encantaba y aunque el director Dumbledore le había ofrecido reiteradamente el puesto de profesor de Defensa, indicando que estaría más seguro, declinaba la oferta diciendo la verdad; que vivía por y para su trabajo: cazar mortífagos que aún estaban sueltos, escondidos, aterrorizados...o eso creía él.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas y comer hasta hartarse, uno por uno fueron abandonando la fiesta. Harry iba andando de camino a casa, cuando le sonó su busca mágico indicando que Neville le necesitaba y el lugar donde estaba. Decidido, se trasladó y fue a dar a una calle totalmente desierta, de aspecto sombrío. Se giró buscando el punto exacto y se fijó en un pequeño callejón oscuro y siniestro en el que de seguro ni los ratones se atrevían a entrar. Con aire decidido, aunque también con un poco de miedo se adentró lentamente en la oscuridad, y unos pocos metros más allá tropezó con un bulto que estaba postrado en el suelo. Se inclinó y acercó la luz de la varita al bulto descubriendo a un atemorizado Neville, encogido y gimoteando.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Neville?- mientras hacía la pregunta ayudó al chico a levantarse.

- Gracias Pot...Harry.

Harry le examinó vagamente para luego sonreir con algo de indulgencia: - ¿Qué te ocurría?

La cara de Neville sufrió una transformación, de lloriqueante y quejumbrosa, pasó a sonrisa sarcástica, una expresión nunca vista antes en esa cara dulce y rechoncha.

- ¿No te dice nunca Ojoloco Moody que no hay que fiarse de nadie?

- Sí, alerta permanente- rió Harry imitando a su compañero de trabajo,- pero no se hay que ser tan desconfiado...

- Pues deberías serlo- respondió su compañero con voz fría chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Por qué?- se oyó decir Harry.

- Por la poción multijugos- rió la persona que tenía enfrente que poco a poco sw iba transformando en...

- Bellatrix Lestrange- exclamó antes de ser fuertemente golpeado en la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron veloces y algo confusas en la mente de Harry, al que administraban algún tipo de sedantes, drogas, y hechizos aturdidores. Su primer recuerdo posterior al encuentro del callejón fue de él hablando con el verdadero Neville, que se encontraba en la celda de al lado, luego aún algo confuso, un encapuchado le colocó la venda y se lo llevó a presencia de Lucius.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Harry tenía los músculos entumecidos y en su extraña posición no podía dormirse por lo que pasó un buen rato en vela intentando captar algún movimiento. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas una puerta chirrió y Harry instintivamente alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ver?- preguntó nuevamente la voz burlona arrastrando las palabras.

- Pues no estaría mal- respondió el moreno con sarcasmo.

El rubio cinquentón procedió a cortarle la venda de los ojos. Al principio, el moreno sintió los ojos doloridos por el repentino cambio de oscuridad a la luz, pero al ir acostumbrándose notó que era una sala pequeña y no muy luminosa, en la que sólo había una chimenea de piedra sólida en desuso, y su silla.

- Qué lugar tan acogedor, Lucius qué buen gusto que tienes¡¡me encanta esar aquí!

- Mira pequeño bribón, si te quieres burlar no lo hagas conmigo o si no...

- ¿O si no qué¿Vas a llamar acaso a tus temibles mortífagitos para que me vengan a pegar? No sé si recuerdas que ya no teneis jefe...- Harry sabía que estaba siendo un bocazas pero no podía resistirse, quería sacarle de quicio, cosa que estaba consiguiendo.

- Sé que ya no tenemos jefe, y es por tu culpa maldito niño- Lucius colocó las mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry- pero seguimos siendo una comunidad de mortífagos muy unida al lado oscuro, y muy unidos entre nosotros, y a la que me han heregido como jefe.

- ¿A tí? Por favor no sé cómo se puede estar tan loco- estalló Harry sin medir sus palabras,- elegir a una basura como tú para guiarlos...- y escupió a los pies del rubio consiguiendo que éste se enfureciera realmente y le pegara un manotazo que le dejó atontado.

- Llévenselo a la sala de torturas,- ordenó Lucius- así sabrá que nadie se burla de Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Harry se recobró del golpe en la cabeza estaba colgado del techo de una mazmorra, sujeto por unas cadenas.

- Pero¿qué demonios?

- Silencio prisionero- sonó la voz fría de MacNair

- Otro viejo- masculló Harry a lo que el otro le diese con algo en la pierna.

Harry, dolorido, bajó la mirada y vio que no tenía camisa, con razón sentía tanto frío. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la adusta mirada de MacNair al lado de una mesa con diversos aparatos de tortura, y una varita...volvió a mirar al frente al mismo tiempo que se habría la puerta dejando entrar a una figura vestida con una túnica negra.

- ¿Tienes miedo Potter?

- Más quisieras tú... si no tuve miedo ante tu antiguo amo¿por qué tendría que tenerlo ante tí que eres la mitad de poderoso?- respondió Harry como quien dice que dos mas dos son cuatro.

- MacNair comenzaremos con el látigo, pégale todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero sólo en la espalda...ya sabes que no podemos estropear la mercancía...aunque sea tan bocazas.

- ¡Harry despierta!

El aludido se movió un poco pero sin levantarse. Al ser llamado más fuerte se despertó por fin notando la dureza del suelo.

- ¿Mmmm¿qué pasó?- farfulló todavía sin poderse hubicar.

- Por fin despiertas, pensé que habías muerto.

- Neville¿dónde estoy?

- En tu celda de nuevo, tras una larga sesión de tortura.

Harry empezaba a recordar, la cara de sádico de Lucius frente a él, MacNair y su látigo, él haciendo esfuerzos para no gritar...por suerte resistió toda la sesión sin mostrar señal de debilidad, aguantando cruciatus y todo lo que le mandasen con un viejo truco aprendido en la escuela de Aurores que consistía en dejar atrás el cuerpo y centrarse solamente en el alma, la cual no sentía el dolor...cuando le tiraron a su celda de nuevo, recobró la parte sensitiva del cuerpo y se desmayó del profundo dolor que sentía.

- Harry¿qué va a ocurrir con nosotros?

- No lo sé neville, te aseguro que no lo sé.

- Potter, Longbottom, ha llegado vuestra hora...- interrumpió una voz lanzándoles un escalofrío de terror.

Fin del capitulo

¿q os a parecido?


	2. Chapter 2 ¿quien puja por mí?

wenas xiks me habeis exado d mnos? espero q os gust est nuevo capitulo de mi tercer fic. bsos

pensamientos entre "..."

Capítulo II¿Quién puja por mí?

Harry Potter paseaba nervioso por la minúscula salita a la que le habían llevado nuevamente, mas, había una diferencia, ésta vez no se encontraba solo, ni atado.

Continuó su paseo intentando encontrar una pronta solución, tanto para él como para los otros allí encerrados.

Pasó la vista por cada uno de los hombres y mujeres sentados en el frío suelo, o simplemente apoyados contra la pared. Eran algunas personas conocidas, como Neville y otros trabajadores del Ministerio, y otras personas que no había visto en la vida: bien vestidos y peinados aparentemente ricos, y también harapientos, sucios...

Suspiró profundamente siguiendo su mareante camino de un lado a otro de la corta pared sintiendo los ojos de todos clavados en su figura.

-"¿Quién ha dicho que yo tenga que salvarlos?"- pensaba desesperado- "Por qué no podría ser otro? Al fin y al cabo yo estoy encerrado con todos ellos e incluso el salvador del mundo mágico puede tener miedo, puede sentirse inseguro..."

- ¡Ustedes dos!- dos mortífagos acababan de aparecer por la puerta, y se llevaron a empujones a dos hombres de aspecto enfermizo. Esto se fue repitiendo sucesivamente cada cierto tiempo hasta que sólo quedaron dos: Neville y Harry, el cual estaba completamente conmocionado.

Pronto, fueron llamados y por precaución, atados con sogas invisibles. Los condujeron hasta un estrecho pasillo que tenía en una de sus paredes una gran cortina roja. A los pocos segundos apareció Lucius a través de las cortinas, impecablemente vestido con una túnica de gala, y una sonrisa colgate que no se la creía ni él. Empujó a Neville hasta el otro lado de las cortinas y se despidió de Harry con un susurro:

- Hasta ahora mi adonis particular, disfruta del espectáculo...- y le lanzó un beso con la mano portando una desagradable mueca de venganza.

Harry, tras la desaparición del de cabellos platinados se acercó discretamente a la cortina, y aunque no pudo moverla, lo que sí pudo fue escuchar lo que decían al otro lado, y no era nada tranquilizador.

- Con ustedes, señoras y señores, el lote número 12.324: la penúltima ganga de esta noche, espero que como les recomendé desde un principio, se estén conteniendo para el número final...

Neville Longbottom es un joven tímido e introvertido al que se le dan bastante mal las pociones, pero que maneja con destreza la asignatura de Herbología, lo cual lo ha llevado a convertirse en uno de los pocos aurores-médicos de Londres. En mi opinión, sería un magnífico jardinero. La puja comienza en...50 galeones. (pausa) ¿Nadie? Pues bien¿qué tal 30? (pausa) ¿10? Es responsable y callado, para nada curioso- Lucius se estaba poniendo nervioso pero con su habitual frialdad no lo hizo notar.

- Ofrezco 5 galeones- dijo una voz cascada.

- Yo ofrezco 10- respondió otra anciana.

- Subo mi oferta a 15- repuso la primera a la que la segunda prefirió callar.

- Muy bien¡adjudicado a la vieja del sombrero hongo! Acércalo Thomas.

Neville con un suspiro de resignación fue donde la anciana quien, muy contenta, comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

- Tengo una tienda¿sabes? Vendo uñas de veela, orejas de elfo...últimamente el negocio va bastante bien, y necesitaba a alguien que cultivase mis plantas.

Neville la seguía, escuchándola de refilón, y justo antes de desaparecerse con la anciana miró hacia el escenario deseando que a su compañero y amigo Harry le fuese bien allí arriba...

- ¡Y ahora, con ustedes el lote número 12.325!- la pálida mano de Lucius se coló por la cortina, y con una fuerza inusual arrastró a través de ellas a un muy asombrado Harry.- Con ustedes y en esta fantástica subasta de esclavos les presento a el niño dorado, ya no tan niño, al elegido, al que derrotó al señor tenebroso, ni más ni menos...¡Harry Potter!

Harry miró hacia más allá del escenario en el que se encontraba donde el público allí reunido se situaba alrededor de pequeñas mesas en semi-penumbra. Lo poco que alcanzaba a ver eran encapuchados y muy pocas personas con la cara descubierta, las cuales tenían claros signos de odio dibujadas.

- Éste material, a pesar de ser sangre mezclada, tiene una fortaleza tanto física como mental, excepcional. Fíjense en su esbelta figura, con una altura de 1.70, su delgadez, lo maravilloso de sus ojos esmeraldas, su culo prieto y...-Lucius le rasgó la camisa-...sus perfectos abdominales. ¿Quieren más? Pues observen sus perfectos labios...- perdiendo el control, Lucius se lanzó a a besar a un aturdido Harry. Luego se separó, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente. Carraspeó y volvió nuevamente hacia el público.- Le excita la compañía de los hombres, y podríamos decir que es relativamente virgen¿no es así Potter?

- Que te jodan Malfoy.- el público guardó silencio, pues nadie se metería con el neo lord oscuro por su propia voluntad, sin sufrir las consecuencias. Lucius soltó un puñetazo en dirección al estómago de Harry haciendo que este cayese al suelo, pero con su innata fuerza de voluntad, estuvo nuevamente de pie en pocos instantes.

- ¿Quién no ha deseado alguna vez tener al magnífico Harry Potter en su cama, a su completa merced, indefenso...? Si siguen mi consejo le convertirán en un...esclavo sexual.

La puja comienza en 100 galeones.

- Ofrezco 150- dijo un encapuchado.

- Yo ofrezco 200- respondió otro, al otro lado de la sala.

- Yo 400- se levantó uno de su asiento.

También algunas mujeres se metieron en la discusión pero ninguna quiso subir más allá de 600.

- Mi oferta es de 1000 galeones- interrumpió Lucius, tras meditarlo detenidamente.

Rápidamente las voces se extinguieron por miedo a llevarle la contraria a su amo. Luicus, que así lo suponía, pero cuando fue a levantar el mazo para dar por concluida la sesión...

- Ofrezco 1500 galeones.

Todos se giraron hacia la recién levantada figura pero lo único que consiguieron ver, era cómo no, a una figura encapuchada.

- Y yo 2000- contraatacó Lucius observando detenidamente para intentar descubrir cual era la identidad de aquel que se atrevía a desafiarle.

Harry se perdió entre tantas cifras y decidió hacer como todos los demás de la sala, que consistía en seguir con la mirada como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

- Adjudicado por 5000 galeones al hombre encapuchado. A fin de cuentas, es mi subasta...- decidió finalmente Lucius, no sin algo de clara irritación.

Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado de librarse de Lucius o por el contrario aterrado ante la idea de que le tocase alguien aún peor que el rubito.

- "¿Quién será ese loco maníaco sexual que pujó por mí?"

El desconocido, la ató con cuerdas mágicas uniendo el cuello a las manos, por recomendación de Lucius, y se marchó lo más rápido posible de allí con Harry a cuestas. Una vez fuera, el desconocido se abrazó a Harry, quien se tensó un poco, pero sólo fue para desaparecerse y aparecerse en su casa. Harry estaba extrañado, se suponía que solo un hombre bastante poderoso podía hacer eso sin agotarse, y por lo que había notado, ese hombre además de ser relativamente joven, no se había agotado lo más mínimo.

Al aparecerse, notó que era un apartamento muy amplio, con altos techos y ventanas ovaladas. Contenía una decoración muy lujosa aunque con claros aires de modernismo. Además de la ausencia de magia oscura, también notó que había algunos muebles y electrodomésticos muggles. Pero...¿desde cuando un seguidor del lado oscuro vivía de esa forma?

El encapuchado, tiró de su cuerda haciendo que se moviese y lo condujo a una habitación, sencilla pero a la vez lujosa.

- Te veré mañana- dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero Harry en esos momentos no estaba en la labor de pensar a quién le sonaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama sintiendo extraño el que ese tipo no hubiese intentado nada con él...

- " Todavía"- se contradijo mentalmente.

Pasó el tiempo angustiado por si alguien se asomase por la puerta, por si el toro hubiese cambiado de opinión, pero por lo visto se había ido a dormir. Más tarde, y cuando estaba medio dormido un nombre le vino a la mente...el de un hombre por el que suspiraba desde hacía apenas un mes, el que le rondaba continuamente la cabeza, y el que creía el amor de su vida. Musitó su nombre cayendo profundamente dormido sin saber que más cerca de lo que se imaginaba se encontraba el hombre por el que suspiraba (ains que poético), y mucho menos imaginarse que ese hombre en concreto también se moría por sus huesos desde hacía tiempo.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 conociendo mi nuevo hogar

LA SUBASTA

Cap III: Conociendo mi nuevo hogar

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano sintiéndose muy confundido. Sentado en la confortable cama y tapado por las suaves sabanas de seda hasta la cintura comenzó a recordar todo: el engaño, Neville, la subasta...Se levantó y un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de él, se sentía como observado, pero eso era imposible pues no había nadie más en la habitación y en su entrenamiento de auror había aprendido a detectar capas invisibles aunque no a ver quien estaba debajo de ellas.

Recorrió despacio la habitación, con ese sentimiento latiendo en su interior, y se fijó en las paredes donde diversos cuadros muggles. Se detuvo a observar cada uno con curiosidad y al llegar a un retrato el sentimiento de ser observado se intensificó. Era un bello óleo representando a una mujer de pelo negro y profundos ojos grisáceos...¡un momento¡Acababa de parpadear¿ Y sie ra un retrato mágico? Peor aún¿y si alguien...?

Harry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de sus paranoias y se encaminó hacia una silla donde le había parecido ver antes algo de ropa. En efecto, ahí colgada había una camisa, y unos pantalones doblados encima. Como no había baño, Harry procedió a ponérselo. Primero se quitó los pantalones y los pateó con el pie. Un jadeo se oyó brotar del cuadro. Harry sonrió interiormente habiendo descubierto al fin el secreto del cuadro, y el motivo de su intranquilidad.

El moreno se puso más cerca del cuadro disimulando el hecho con que iba a posar la ropa en la cama y se quedaba a medio camino. Una vez situado comenzó a desabrochar la camisa botón a botón, lenta y sensualmente imaginando que lo hacía por y para su amor secreto. Por cada parte que desabrocaha rozaba su piel levemente mientras pequeños gemidos provenían del cuadro. Cuando por fin se deshizo de la camisa, un gran gemido ahogado surgió de ese punto. Harry sonrió disimuladamente y aún de cara al cuadro se abrochó rapidamente y con maestría los botones de la camisa limpia notando que le venía grande al igual que los pantalones, pero no más de una talla. Se acercó disimuladamente al cuadro y susurró¿quien eres? La reacción del otro era de esperar; los ojos grises del caudro fueron sustituídos por los negros originales, inertes, pintados. Harry se había divertido bastante sacando a relucir ligeramente su parte Slytherin pero ahora una nueva tanda de ¿y si...? volvía a atacarle¿y si era un depravado que pretendía utilizarlo como Lucius insinuó? Bueno, mientras estuviera bueno...- No, no- Harry sacudió al cabeza una vez más.

Toc, toc, toc

Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo distrajeron nuevamente y algo le hizo temer que el hombre detrás del cuadro se hubiese sentido invitado a tocarle...

Toc, toc, toc

- A-adelante- Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente preparándose para cualquier cosa... Pereo al abrirlos solo encontró a una elfina que le miraba con curiosidad. Estaba tan aliviado que no recordó que él había intentado abrir la puerta sin éxito.

- Buenos días señor, Sindy le trae su desayuno.

- Buenos días Sindy, gracias- Harry se fijó en el coqueto vestido que traía y se extrañó de que el amo, siendo un "mago oscuro" siguiese las nuevas normas de regulación de elfos, es decir, paga mensual, ropa propia, vacaciones... Por si se equivocaba, empezó a interrogar a la elfina, concluyendo que al fin y al cabo no era un mal hombre. Pero en eso quedaría, en hombre, puesto que la elfina se negó a darle datos sobre su amo.

- El amo ha dicho a Sindy que se debe tomar esto tras el desayuno- la elfina le mostró un frasco con una poción verdosa.

Harry tomó el frasco y lo miró largamente, olió su contenido y llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía que puñetas era, tal vez debería haber prestado más atención a las clases de Pociones en Hogwarts.

Decidido, se tomaría el líquido, si era un mortífago, querría matarlo con sus propias manos¿verdad? Sin pensarselo dos veces, se bebió el líquido haciendo una mueca de desagrado por el sabor. La puerta se abrió en cuanto se hubo tomado la última gota, pero no había nadie detrás, ni siquiera la elfina que había desaparecdio entre que se decidía. Harry supuso que era así como las puertas eléctricas "muggles" pero que reaccionaba con la poción. Salió de la habitación y dedicó el resto del día a explorar la casa.

Había un baño a un lado de la habitacvión al que no dio mucha importancia, y al otro lado una puerta que fue incapaz de abrir por lo que la dejó para más tarde. Siguiendo el pasillo se encontró con un amplio salón de toques modernistas. Un poco más adelante la cocina, donde la elfina se encontraba planchando ropa, y si iba hacia la derecha, la puerta de entrada que, por supuesto, no se abría. Regresó hacia la puerta cerrada suponiendo que era la del "amo"pero ni con un alohomora consiguió abrirla. Lo cierto era que ¡no conseguía hacer magia sin varita! No que se le diese bien, pero los hechizos básicos sí que le salían...

. ¡La poción verde, eso debió de ser!- habló el chico en voz alta.

- ¿No le dijeron que hablar solo es de locos?- la elfina acababa de aparecer tras él dándole un susto de muerte.

- ¿Y tú no sabes que debes respetar a los magos?- replicó este a la criatura.

- A los magos sí, pero tú eres un esclavo, no eres libre...- la elfina sonrió malevolamente, y cambió de tema rapidamente.- El amo ha dicho que si quería podía utilizar la biblioteca.

- ¿El amo está aquí?- preguntó Harry esperando resolver por fin la identidad de su comprador, mientras que por dentro pensaba- "¿biblioteca? no he visto ninguna"

- No, el amo no está. La biblioteca se encuentra en una sala aneja al salón.

Harry se encaminó hacia donde le había dicho Sindy, realmente extrañado por el comportamiento de la elfina.Abrió la puerta, y encontró una biblioteca maravillosa, con estanterías hasta el techo repletas de los más variados libros, pero lo que més le extrañó fue que había tanto literatura mágica o muggle, como libros teóricos, de pociones, animagos, criaturas, deportes... Cogió uno al azar que resultó ser de Pociones y ya de paso se puso a buscar la suya...

Tiempo después encontró al descripción de la poción tomada. Su nombre era poción Vincio, era una poción que ataba los poderes por 24 horas, lo que le dio la razon sobre su anterior suposicion. Dejó el libro y miró su reloj, ya pasaban de las tres y no había comido nada. Se encaminó a la cocina y aprovechando que la elfina no se encontraba allí en esos momentos picó algo. Luego regresó al salón donde se puso a ver la televisión.

- "Todo es demasiado extraño. Quiero decir¿quién me dejaría vagar libremente por la casa sin pedir nada a cambio?"

Entre sus cavilaciones y el documental de National Geographic Channel se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Cuando despertó era ya de noche y alguien le había colocado una manta encima. Desperezándose se encaminó a la habitación, pero al pasar por delante de la puerta cerrada vio un resquicio de luz pasando por debajo de la puerta, y la curiosidad le picó. Pegó el oído a la puerta, y poco después de apagarse la luz, se oyó una respiración acompasada. Sonriendo por la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele, entró en su habitación, pero no necontró lo que buscaba. Entonces se dirigió al baño, y en un armarito empotrado en la pared, encontró una única horquilla. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el moreno volvió a la habitación del otro, y metió la horquilla en la cerradura, moviéndola suavemente arriba y abajo hasta que oyó un chasquido, señal de que la puerta se había abierto.

- "Perfecto"

Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama. El durmiente estaba bocaabajo y los rayos de luna iluminaban su cabello, de un color inconfundible, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Harry le dio suavemente la vuelta, y al ver la cara de su captor deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho nunca.

- "¿Por qué el?"

Ahogando un grito se encaminó lentamente a la puerta pero al llegar a ella vio el cuerpo, antes en la cama, bloqueándola.

Fin del capitulo

lamento el retraso, espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo y reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 investigaciones

LA SUBASTA

en el capitulo anterior...

Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama. El durmiente estaba bocaabajo y los rayos de luna iluminaban su cabello, de un color inconfundible, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Harry le dio suavemente la vuelta, y al ver la cara de su captor deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho nunca.

- "¿Por qué el?"

Ahogando un grito se encaminó lentamente a la puerta pero al llegar a ella vio el cuerpo, antes en la cama, bloqueándola.

Pensamientos entre " "

Cap IV: Investigaciones

-Tú- señaló acusadoramente retrocediendo,- maldito mortífago...

- Oh, tus palabras me ofenden Potter- respondió el rubio burlonamente.

- Has estado vendiéndonos al enemigo, Malfoy.

- Mas bien comprándo-te- sarcástico a más no poder.

Harry seguía retrocediendo, y a cada paso que daba el otro le seguía, hasta que, se topó contra la cama.

- ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi en el callejón Diagón pensé que eras una presa muy apetecible...- dijo Draco acorralando contra la cama completamente a su oponente, viéndose cual depredador, lo que al moreno le asustaba, y extrañamente a la vez le ponía cachondo.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y en qué momento fue donde te di más ganas?- replicó el otro sabiendo que lo estaba provocando pero disfrutando de ello.

- En el callejón Knocturn...en ese armario, te vislumbré parecías tan... indefenso, tan vulnerable.- Harry se quedó impactado por la respuesta, y el rubio al oír sus propias palabras quedó sorprendido, pero se repuso antes que el moreno, lo que aprovechó para empujarle contra la cama, echándole sobre ella, y poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre él.

- Malfoy..si me dejas ir no diré nada a nadie, no mencionaré que eres un espía ni nada de eso, no le diré nada a nuestro jefe...

- Oh, pobre Potter¿crees que soy tonto?- ironizó el rubio mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello,- si te suelto, irás derecho al jefecito y harás "cualquier cosa" para que te crea.- Harry enrojeció furiosamente al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, la verdad es que el jefe del departamento era de buen ver pero de ahí a lo otro...- Y si te retengo, digamos que podré disfrutar de ti durante mucho tiempo...tú ya me entiendes.

Harry se estremeció y empezó a retorcerse como una anguila para tratar de soltarse de su agarre, pero lo más que consiguió fue que el platinado decidiese sentarse completamente sobre sus piernas, inmovilizando sus manos con una de las propias.

- Malfoy, sé razonable...-pero un brusco beso le calló, haciéndole a la vez, gemir.

- ¿Quieres que pare?- la voz de Malfoy sonaba burlona, mientras comenzaba a restregar sus caderas, pero Harry omitió ese pequeño detalle.

- N-no- dijo con voz débil.

- ¿Cómo dices?- la lengua del platinado recorría ya su cuello, acompañados de pequeños mordiscos.

- No pares- dijo en un tono más alto sin poder resistirlo, esperando oír las burlas...pero éstas no llegaron.

- ¿En serio quieres que llegue hasta el final¿No me mandarás que me detenga?- susurró en su oído, pero Harry ya no formaba parte de la realidad y parecía no darse cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras; sólo acertaba a gemir, pero cuando notó que su ropa empezaba a desaparecer, reaccionó.

- Suéltame- tomó tan de sorpresa al rubio que consiguió librarse de él, y salir corriendo, mas no tenía sitio donde ocultarse y su núcleo mágico estaba bloqueado

- Piensa, piensa- exclamó en voz alta.

- Yo creo que eso se te da de pena- Malfoy le había seguido hasta la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada mágicamente, y antes de poder reaccionar, Harry se vio petrificado y conducido hasta el salón.- Ahora bien, si prometes que mientras explico mi presencia en aquel lugar, y espero que la tuya en éste, no me interrumpirás, te descongelo¿ok?

Un ruido parecido a una afirmación fue todo lo que pudo responder Harry, lo que el otro consideró como un sí y por tanto lo despetrificó, dispuesto sin saber por qué a contarle su presencia en ese bar.

- Me parece que mi historia debería remontarse a tiempo atrás...

---FLASH BACK---(1a persona)

Era mi séptimo año en Hogwarts,y por primera vez en mi vida, me daba cuenta de lo que estaba bien, y de lo que no. No quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, y al regresar del colegio en vacaciones así se lo dije.

Su reacción era realmente fácil de esperar: me desheredó, y me echó de casa, lo cual me dio mucha tristeza, pero como era justo lo que había imaginado, salí orgulloso y sin mirar hacia atrás. Mi madre me apoyó, en realidad siempre quiso que me mantuviese alejado de todo, pero era algo que no conseguía que quedase en mi voluntad, pues ésta era controlada casi completamente por mi padre. Así que cuando mi padre me echó de casa, ella me facilitó el acceso a una de las cámaras familiares para así poder pagarme los estudios de auror, y sentirme bien conmigo mismo haciendo algo por ayudar a la gente, y no por condenarla. Cuando conseguí trabajo en el Ministerio dejé de sacar dinero de esa cámara acorazada, y abrí la mía propia. Y ya ves lo bien que me ha ido, con casa propia, una elfina doméstica a la cual puedo pagar, y un trabajo altamente remunerado.

Y hablando del trabajo, ayer por la tarde salí pronto del Ministerio, y como no tenía nada que hacer me dediqué a pasear por Londres. Allí donde iba, me encontraba familias: niños pequeños con sus padres, ancianos paseando con sus hijos, parejas jóvenes esperando su primer bebé... todo ello me hizo recordar a mi padre, no fue fácil deshacerse así como así del modelo de persona que había imitado siempre, y que de pequeño adoraba pensando que no podía haber otro mejor: mi padre. Así que, convenientemente oculto, me dirigí a todos los bares catalogados como oscuros, sabía por una conversación del jefe con Wartlock, que mi padre seguía en activa, por supuesto que había adivinado que detrás de misteriosas muertes de muggles, y de mortífagos que aparecían y desaparecían repentinamente debía de estar él, el mayor manipulador, y conocedor de técnicas para despistar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Y en uno de los pubs estaba él desafortunadamente también te encontré a ti...

- ¿Y por qué pujaste por mí y no por otro? Podrías haberte llevado a Neville, o a nadie simplemente avisar al jefe.- Harry había escuchado el relato en silencio, y casi lo había convencido pero una vez terminado volvía a mostrarse algo receloso.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, "te amo con locura", algo debía de haber en la bebida, "no permitiría que alguien más te tocase", que me hizo reaccionar así, "y ese algo eras tú", con complejo de héroe.

- Tal vez porque debías mostrar al jefe alguna prueba de lo que decías, y que más que una prueba viviente- le intentó ayudar Harry sin darse cuenta.

- Sí, me lo has quitado de la boca.

- Pero¿por qué temías en un principio que te delatase?

- "Maldito seas porque me ayudas, y me hundes, me salvas y me dejas caer"

- ¿Malfoy? Dime por qué.

- ...sabía desde un principio que no te ibas a fiar de mí, es algo que me suele pasar, todos creen que por ser hijo de mortífago, no tengo derecho a ser auror, todos me rehuyen y no intentes negarlo Potter porque tú también lo haces.

- No, no es así...- Harry intentó negarlo pero comprendió que el ex-Slytherin tenía toda la razón,- no es que te rehuyamos, es simplemente que algunos no se fían de tu cambio.

- Lo sé, pero lo que importa ahora es que¿tú me crees?

- Pues claro que te creo. La verdad es que al principio resultaba algo extraño, pero eres mi compañero de trabajo y te creo.

El alivio que sentía Draco no se podía medir con palabras pero todavía había algo que lo inquietaba y que sería mejor deshacer cuanto antes.

- Será mejor que olvides todo esto. De todas maneras no iban a creernos. Ha sido un placer salvarte Potter. ¡Obliviat..!

- ¡No!- le interrumpió Harry.- No permitiré que me borres lo ocurrido...

- ¿Ni siquiera lo del dormitorio?

- Ni siquiera eso- respondió el moreno enrojeciendo ligeramente.- Te creo, y además Neville es mi amigo y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque el jefe nos crea, y salvar a toda esa gente. Y si se te ocurre borrar mi memoria, la recuperaré de todas formas...

- De acuerdo me rindo, eres muy cabezota- se quejó el platinado.

- Y eso nos va a ayudar a convencer al jefe...

Al lunes siguiente, Harry se presentó normal al trabajo, nadie podría haber sospechado lo del secuestro, la compra, ni nada de eso. Puesto que luego de hablar con Malfoy había regresado a su casa, que compartía con Ron y Hermione a quienes contó que había estado con un amigo.

- Ya claro, una amiga diría yo...- dijo el pelirrojo conteniendo una risita al ver el cuello marcado de su amigo, mas Hermione, quien sabía las inclinaciones de su amigo le envió una mirada wue decía claramente: ignóralo.

- ¿Y dicen ustedes que los mortífagos se han reagrupado?

- Sí, señor- respondió cansinamente Harry a su jefe , pensando que al fin y al cabo no les iba a creer tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y que han elegido a Lucius Malfoy como jefe?- en esto su jefe lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Draco, quien murmuró junto a Harry, con los dientes apretados, otra afirmación.

- ¿ Y qué pruebas tienen de ello?

- Ya se lo he dicho- respondió bruscamente Harry- ,señor- añadió para suavizar la situación.- Los secuaces de Lucius Malfoy me secuestraron y me llevaron a una especie de..refugio donde vendían a gente, luego me escapé y me encontré con Malfoy que estaba por los alrededores.

- ¿Y recuerda qué sitio era señor Malfoy?

- Pues claro que lo recuerdo. Era...

- No me interesa saberlo. Más tarde podrán decírmelo, ahora díganme personas que hayan reconocido entre los prisioneros...

- Pues mire, estaba Neville Longbottom, de la sección de medimagia, Clemente Valle, ye Isidoro McPerson, de deportes y juegos mágicos...

- y Olive Watson de misterios- añadió Draco.

- ¿Ha apuntado todo Weasley?- Percy había sido degradado de asistente del ministro a secretario del jefe de aurores, y limpiador de la sección.

Al final del día se hicieron públicas en el ministerio las desapariciones, lo que provocó el pánico en todos los sectores.

- Opino que no debería haber dicho nada- le confesaba Harry a Draco, con quien se llevaba algo mejor,- al poco fueron llamados nuevamente al despacho del jefe de aurores, donde ahora también se encontraba el ministro de magia y antiguo jefe de aurores. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud.

Fin del capitulo

¿Que tal? bueno lo primero siento haber tardado tanto y lo segundo: reviews:p ey, q no fue tan malo, a q no? espero q m escriban. bs


	5. Chapter 5 equipos alfa y beta

LA SUBASTA

pensamientos entre "... "

Cap. V: Equipos Alfa y Beta

- ¿No podría haberse escudado detrás de otros aurores?- se quejaba Draco Malfoy, que junto con Harry Potter, lideraba a la tropa de búsqueda y captura.

- Calma Malfoy, ya has oído al Ministro, somos los mejores de la promoción.

- Por suerte cree que yo soy Mejor Que Tú, ya que por supuesto estoy al mando del equipo Alfa.

- Mira Malfoy eso no tiene nada que ver, que tú estés al mando del equipo Alfa y yo del Beta no quiere decir que tú seas mejor que yo- Harry estaba un poco harto del prepotente y presumido Draco Malfoy¿cómo podía haber estado enamorado de él¿Cómo podía seguir estándolo a pesar de sus caprichos, sus insultos, su indiferencia...su trasero, sus músculos, sus labios, sus ojos...?- Maldición- musitó en voz baja pero audible a los otros.- Ejem, es que, he pisado un...una piedra- dijo poniéndose todo colorado.

- ¿Y tú eres el que salvó al mundo de la desgracia y todo eso?- dijo Draco en tono burlón.

Harry procuró no caer en las provocaciones, y cuando el camino se dividió en dos, tomó una rápida decisión: Malfoy, O'Neal, Patil, Redfair, Paterson y Boot (equipo alfa) irían por la izquierda, mientras que McMillan, Rousseau, Daimond, Habbott, Dudders y él mismo (equipo beta) buscarían por la derecha.

Todo estaba tranquilo, en calma. No parecía haber nadie en todo el sector. Hizo un gesto a los muchachos y siguieron caminando. Lenta y pausadamente para que ningún ruido alertara a los posibles mortífagos de su llegada. Estuvieron bastante rato buscando hasta que un subordinado se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Pero Draco, tan concentrado que iba, no se dio cuenta de la situación y Patterson le tuvo que avisar.

- Señor¡luces rojas en el otro sector!

- ¿A qué esperan¡Aparézcanse!- y se dio prisa en cumplir su propia orden, preocupado por el estado del moreno, y pensando para sí mismo lo mal que lo había tratado antes. Pero si Harry hubiera sabido que estaba preocupado, le habría afirmado que no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo pues, a su llegada, todos los aurores del equipo beta se encontraban en perfecto estado, lo único era alguna que otra mancha de sangre, desgarrón, o pedazos de cajas de madera dificultando el camino.

- Potter¿qué ha ocurrido?- el moreno se encontraba con la mirada perdida, en medio del destrozado almacén- Harry- llamó más suavemente. Sólo entonces, el aludido le miró, con cara interrogante.- ¿Qué sucedió?

FLASH BACK

Una vez, se dividieron en los dos grupos, Harry hizo un hechizo de reconocimiento para que él y su equipo no sufrieran ningún sobresalto posteriormente. Creyendo en que todo estaba despejado, hizo una sutil seña a su grupo, y siguieron caminando. Poco después, llegaron al pie de un almacén de aspecto medieval, que Harry reconoció como el pub de hacía escasos días, aunque lo hubiera visto solamente por la parte de dentro.

- Bien, ustedes dos encuentren la forma de abrir la puerta, mientras, el resto rondará la zona en busca de posibles pistas.

Para cuando pudieron abrir el almacén

Los aurores pronto estuvieron en formación, en estado de defensa y formando un círculo en el centro de los mortífagos quienes les rodearon formando un círculo mayor. Pero, aunque pareciese que no, los trabajadores del Ministerio tenían mayor ventaja, porque además de que tenían a Harry como jefe, conocían las estrategias de los mortífagos.

Pronto, se armó una lucha, en la que todos recibieron por igual, aunque los aurores eran protegidos por un campo magnético que paraba casi todas las maldiciones y que sólo una persona sabía de dónde salía. Harry, a la vez que con la mano izquierda, mantenía el escudo para las personas a las cuales consideraba su responsabilidad, con la varita en la mano derecha aturdía a cuantos mortífagos que le eran posibles. Pero, un despiste provocó que el escudo se tambalease por unos instantes, momento que aprovecharon los mortífagos más rápidos para atacar a los interinos, quienes resultaron levemente heridos, excepto Harry quien recibió una fuerte tajada a la altura del estómago, mas no se quejó ni en ese momento ni después, por lo que nadie supo que estaba herido.

En un momento en que uno de los aurores pensó que no podrían hacer nada para detenerlo, lanzó chispas rojas al aire, y eso puso de mal humor a Harry, aunque no lo demostró.

- " Sólo yo debo de defender a mi grupo. No puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie, y mucho menos a Malfoy, quien se burlaría de mí a la menor ocasión." ¡Apartaos!- gritó a los otros aurores quien no esperaron mas y se fueron a refugiar tras una gruesa columna de piedra. Al momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión, y los mortífagos que no se habían desaparecido a tiempo, quedaron inconscientes.

Algunos pisos más arriba, un hombre había observado la escena desde un principio, y al notar el despliegue de magia sonrió para sí encantado.- Bien, bien...me temo que a éste gatito será difícil dominarlo. Lástima para él, que adore los retos.- y con una carcajada, se desvaneció, por lo que nadie tuvo constancia de que hubiese estado allí en algún momento.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Así que una emboscada- dijo para sí Draco, una vez su compañero hubo terminado el relato. Mientras contaba los hechos, había estado observándolo, y seguía con la mirada algo perdida, aunque lo adjudicó, acertadamente, al enorme esfuerzo de intentar aturdir a casi dieciocho mortífagos él solo. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó preocupado a la única persona que conseguía cortarle la respiración.

- Sí, es creo,- a Harry le incomodaba la proximidad del rubio, pero no porque le resultase molesto, al contrario.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran los detenidos?- prosiguió el rubio pero un tono ya más formal, lo cual agradeció mentalmente el moreno.

- Hemos conseguido aturdir alrededor de la mitad. Los últimos son esos dos de ahí.- sin demora se levantó, disimulando una mueca de dolor, para guiar al otro hasta un montón de escombros, de lo que antes habían sido grandes contenedores de madera.- Wingardium Leviosa- musitó apartando las tablas de encima de los encapuchados, a los que se le habían caído las máscaras.- ¿Reconoces a alguno de ellos Malfoy?- preguntó notando la rápida sombra que pasó por la cara del rubio, sin saberla interpretar bien.

- Por supuesto- dijo con los dientes apretados.- Esa es Pansy Parkinson, y ese otro mi...ex-mejor amigo Blaise Zabini. De pequeños hablamos tantas veces en no seguir el camino de nuestros padres, en simplemente escapar del destino...por lo que se ve, sólo yo tuve el valor de hacerlo...

Harry no quería interrumpir al ojigris, quien por otra parte ya había callado limitándose a recordar su etapa adolescente, así que se giró para hablar con los demás.

- Patil, Habbott, Dudders, Paterson, O'Neal, carguen con ese grupo de ahí a las mazmorras del Ministerio. Redfair, Rousseau, Daimond, con ese otro- mientras decía esto, se fue alejando unos pasos de los dos cuerpos inertes, sin prestarles ya atención,- Boot y McMillan vendrán con nosotros, pues deberemos informar al jefe¿conformes?- hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y todos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes, excepto Boot, quien se quedó un poco rezagado buscando la varita, que había perdido antes sin querer.

Mientras Harry esperaba que fuese a su lado, traspasaba su peso de un pie a otro, y a veces hacía un imperceptible gesto de dolor, imperceptible claro está, para la mayoría.

- ¿Estás herido?- le preguntó Draco al oído sobresaltándolo.

- No es nada- se apresuró a contestar, quizás demasiado rápido.

- Potter- utilizó su voz más fría e intimidatoria, pero Harry siguió en sus trece.

- No es nada Malfoy, y para que lo sepas no soy de tu propiedad, y no me puedes tratar así- dijo en un murmullo para que sólo el rubio le oyese. Pero cuando éste abrió al boca para contestar, una voz, salida de detrás de ellos, habló.

- Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho a nuestro jefe, asqueroso sangre mestiza- siseó la voz. Y antes de que Harry sacase su varita, antes incluso de que terminase de darse la vuelta, un rayo blanco y continuado le atravesó el pecho. Las reacciones de los compañeros fueron diversas: Terry Boot y Ernie MacMilla lanzaron sendos desimaus al agresor, mientras que Draco, en un movimiento rápido le apartaba del blancuzco rayo que continuó hasta que el mortífago fue nuevamente desvanecido.

- Llévenselos- ordenó Draco desde el suelo al que había ido a parar él y Harry tras el "placaje."

La orden fue rápidamente atendida, pero Draco ya no les atendía a ellos, estaba preocupado por Harry, quien se encontraba inconsciente, y una mancha roja comenzaba a extenderse por su estómago. Recordó las prácticas muggles, y le tomó el pulso encontrando que era sumamente débil. Asustado, lo cogió en brazos, y se desapareció a la casa del único ser humano en el que todavía confiaba...

Fin del capitulo

notas aclaratorias: draco es bueno, traicionó a voldemort y a su propio padre quien no sabe que fué él el que compró a Harry. era solo por si acaso no os habia quedado claro. bs

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS/AS!

gata89


	6. Chapter 6 curacion

LA SUBASTA

Cap VI: curación

Un atractivo hombre de piel color oliva y nariz ganchuda, se encontraba en su estudio estudiando las aplicaciones del caparazón de escreguto en las Pociones, cuando oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Decidió obviar la llamada mientras consultaba libros de su amplia biblioteca. Pero la llamada era insistente, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó maldiciendo a Granger por los derechos impuestos a los elfos domésticos, pues al suyo, Robbin, le había tocado hoy día libre.

- ¿Draco?- el hombre se extrañó de ver a su ahijado en la puerta de su mansión, ya que normalmente era él quien le iba a visitar, pero luego le hizo pasar con alegría.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- mientras realizaba esta pregunta se fijó en el aspecto del rubio, al borde del llanto, y que cargaba con un bulto envuelto en una larga capa.

- Es Harry, Severus. Yo, él...no sé qué ha ocurrido, y...

- ¿Potter!

- Sí, ...Zabini era un mortífago... un rayo blanco lo atravesó...

Severus dejó de preguntar ya que todo lo que obtenía no era más que frases inconexas.

-"Nunca lo había visto así de preocupado"- se sorprendió pensando.- "Debe de querer mucho a Potter. Espero que él lo sepa."

- Rápido Draco, súbelo a la habitación de invitados, ya sabes cual es,- subió las escaleras tras su ahijado, preocupado de verdad por el estúpido de su ex-alumno- ¿Es que no puede dejar de meterse en líos?

- No fue su culpa Severus- le respondió el rubio. Sev se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho esa frase en alto delante de la persona que suponía estaba enamorada del muchacho.

- Enervate.- Severus apuntó con su varita al cuerpo del muchacho tendido, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que una leve sacudida recorriese en frágil cuerpo.- Hummm, ya se encuentra en estado de trance, si no lo despertamos pronto, podrá quedar en coma durante mucho tiempo

- Pero¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Draco, ahora que su padrino parecía encontrarse en su elemento.

- Corpus pruina, es un hechizo congelador relativamente nuevo. Congela lentamente la sangre del individuo. Actúa por partes, la última es el corazón, si llega ahí todo está perdido.- al ver la cara de preocupación de su ahijado le recomendó- si quieres que se salve, tráeme las pociones del laboratorio azul turquesa y rosa¿o era morada?- era la primera vez que dudaba, y era un caso de emergencia, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más el Slytherin había salido corriendo, él mismo decidiría cuál poción era.

Mientras esperaba, retiró un mechón de pelo rebelde, de la frente del muchacho mirándolo cariñosamente.

- "Harry siempre creyó que odiaba a su padre. Pero no es verdad, el único odio que pude sentir fue dirigido a Lily Evans. Yo amaba a James Potter, le pedí aquella cita a cambio de guardar silencio por lo de Lupin, sólo por fastidiarle, pero acabé enamorado de él como un tonto. Cuantas noches sin dormir recordando el beso que le robé, y luego la tonta de Lilan, que me consideraba su amigo me invitó a la boda. Ja, si hubiese ido, los merodeadores me habrían matado..."

Miró alrededor, recordando, sabiendo lo injusto que había sido con el muchacho que ahora tenía enfrente sólo por sus ojos, porque eran un recuerdo intachable del amor de James y Lily. Y aunque muchos decían que era clavadito al padre, él opinaba que no.

- "No tiene sus orejas, la nariz es más pequeña, la cara más estrecha...la verdad es que James tenía un aspecto más varonil, su hijo salió como un muñequito. Ahora entiendo por qué mi ahijado se ha encaprichado de él...siempre le gustaron las cosas bellas."

- Severus...aquí...estoy- le interrumpió Draco sumamente cansado tras haber bajado corriendo tres tramos de escalera y subido otros tantos.-...podrías quitar la barrera anti-aparición de tu casa¿no?

- Tonterías- masculló el hombre, quitando la camisa al pelinegro. Como bien supuso, allí en la zona del estómago se encontraba una herida, que lógicamente ya no sangraba, pero se veía dolorosa.

- Así que eso es lo que trataba de ocultarme- repuso el rubio ligeramente enfadado con el inconsciente.

Su padrino prefirió no responder lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, y levantando ligeramente la cabeza del moreno, le hizo beber la poción rosa.

- Enervate- pronunció por segunda vez, sólo que ahora sí que dio resultado. El moreno se despertó tosiendo como si acabase de salir del lago.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó cariñosamente Draco, claro que el único que se percató de ese tono, fue Severus.

- Tengo frío- repuso el moreno todavía tumbado.

Draco y Severus intercambiaron una mirada, tras la cual el moreno de piel cetrina se desapareció para aparecerse segundos después portando con él una botella de poción morado.

- Tómate esto.- Harry notó cómo iba recuperando el calor corporal habitual.

- Gracias- aún se encontraba atontado- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Draco se sentía asustado de que hubiese perdido parte de la memoria.

- No lo sé, recuerdo a... ¡Zabini¿Dónde está?- se intentó incorporar de una sola vez, pero un agudo dolor en la parte del estómago le hizo volver a recostarse.

- ¿Sabías que eras un tonto Potter?- le recriminó Draco intentando que su voz sonase dura, pero el tono que empleó era todo lo contrario,- ¡Cómo se te ocurre levantarte así de golpe estando herido?

- Lo siento- murmuró Harry, aún sin saber por qué le pedía disculpas.

Draco le ayudó a levantarse despacio mientras le ponía al día, sobre lo ocurrido entre tanto que le atacaban. Harry le agradeció profundamente la ayuda que le brindaba el platinado, quien le llevó hasta el apartamento que compartía con sus dos amigos, y le tumbó en el cómodo sofá de la salita.

- Lamento no adentrarme más, pero si la comadreja y Granger están en casa, y me ven saliendo de tu habitación, tus heridas serán pocas comparadas con lo que me harían.

- No te preocupes- musitó Harry adormilado, sin parecer darse cuenta del término empleado por el rubio para referirse a su amigo.

Draco se quedó quieto unos segundos observando lo bello que se veía Harry mientras dormía, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas habérselo llevado a su casa para dormir junto a él, y observarlo toda la noche. Pero tuvo que desaparecerse pues oyó un ruido de pasos procedentes de las habitaciones, y no quería que su ángel fuese molestado por su culpa...

fin del capitulo. corto, ya lo se, pero que kereis?  



	7. Chapter 7 ¿Que me ocurre?

LA SUBASTA

Cap VII¿Qué me ocurre?

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda, y una extraña sensación que no sabía definir. Se encaminó a su habitación para coger la túnica y vestirse. Al llegar al baño se miró al espejo pero no había nada especial. Todavía medio dormido, se le ocurrió mirar el reloj de su muñeca: - Mierda¡¡ya llego tarde otra vez!

En escasos segundos se apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y fue corriendo a coger el ascensor que le llevaría a la segunda planta. Nada más entrar por el departamento el jefe de aurores le interceptó el paso.

- Esto...lo siento, señor, yo...

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?- interrumpió sus balbuceos Danswill,- debería estar en casa descansando.

Harry no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa, ni tampoco las palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Pero¿tú eres nuestro jefe? Ese ser déspota, terriblemente amargado aún siendo tan joven, controlador, manipulador, a quien todos critican por detrás, pero más sexy que llamarlo...- al llegar ese momento en el que su jefe iba a ponerse a chillar, Harry se tapó la boca con la mano y salió corriendo.

- Eh, discúlpelo todavía está convaleciente- Draco habló al jefe para tranquilizarlo, y luego corrió tras Harry quien se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño.

- Potter...

- ¡No!

- Potter, sal de una vez.

- ¡He dicho que no!

- Me vas a acabar cabreando...Harry

Tras esas últimas palabras, se oyó un clic, producido por el cerrojo al abrirse, y Harry salió con la cara como un tomate, avergonzado hasta más no poder.

- Le he llamado de todo,- Draco sonrió ligeramente,- y he dicho que era sexy- la sonrisa del platinado se congeló pero no dejó de intentar consolarlo.

- Vamos, no es tan malo, lo que pasa es...- cogió aire dispuesto a soltar lo que ocurría,- lo que pasa es que ayer me confundí de poción...

- ¿Hmm?- Harry parecía no escucharlo así que prosiguió.

- Severus, me dijo que cogiese una poción, pero no estaba seguro de cual era, así que decidí por él...y te di la poción de confesar los sentimientos. Según esa poción, en las próximas 24 horas actuarás y dirás todo lo que tus sentimientos te digan, y no tu razón.

Harry parecía haberse quedado paralizado en medio del baño, y Draco, un poco aliviado por no encontrar reacción en el moreno, fue saliendo poco a poco marcha atrás.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- chilló el moreno sobresaltándolo,- serás...por tu culpa, ahora tendré que esconderme de todo el mundo si no quiero decir lo que siento.

- ¿Y tendrás que esconderte de mí?- preguntó zalamero Draco, aún habiendo prometido a su padrino no aprovecharse de la situación del moreno.

- Sí,- soltó automáticamente Harry.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque si no, te puedo decir que me gus...- Harry se tapó la boca con la mano, y salió del baño, fulminando con la mirada al platinado, quien pensó divertido, lo fácil que sería atormentar al gatito.

- Harry¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer?- nada más salir del baño Ron le había interceptado, pero Harry, no queriendo descubrirse se alejó de él, aún tapándose la boca. Cuando llegó a su cubículo respiró aliviado, y se puso a trabajar en el caso de los mortífagos.

Horas después llamaron al descanso de la comida, lo que alivió a Harry pues se había pasado el rato entre pensamientos que prefería no comentar en voz alta. Varias veces tuvo que contenerse para no ir hasta la mesa de Draco, que estaba frente a la suya, y gritarle cosas para nada decorosas.

- Harry¿no vienes a comer?- Ron le llamó distrayéndole de sus pensamientos una vez más.

- Sí ahora mismo, primero debo devolver esto a los archivos,- mientras lo decía se levantó y fue directo a la pequeña habitación sin ventanas que contenía todos los datos de los casos que llevaban o habían llevado en los últimos años. Luego de cerrar la caja S-560 se giró para salir, descubriendo que había alguien cortando el paso.- Malfoy, cómo no.

El rubio soltó una breve risita que erizó los pelos de Harry.- Por favor no hagas eso- suspiró.

- ¿Qué no haga el qué?- el rubio hechizó la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar, y se adelantó hasta llegar al lado del moreno.

- Draco, yo...- horrorizado por lo que iba a decir, se echó a sí mismo un encantamiento Silencius.

- Muy listo¿no crees?- a Draco parecía no importarle el total silencio de Harry,- pues la verdad es que no. Así quería tenerte yo desde hace tiempo, concretamente desde la última vez, a mi merced- Harry abrió y cerró la boca al no poder decir nada. El rubio, se echó hacia delante y comenzó a atacar su cuello con voracidad, como si no hubiese comido en días.

Harry no pudo más que dejarse hacer, ya que en el fondo era lo que deseaba. Draco aprovechó a quitarle el hechizo silenciador a Harry, quien prorrumpió en gemidos totalmente excitantes, y siguió sin intentar apartarlo.

Draco, empotró al moreno contra una estantería haciendo que cayesen varias cajas y sus hojas se desperdigasen por el suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Harry pasó una de sus piernas por la cintura del rubio, instando a que se acercase más, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Has oído algo?- el sensible oído de Harry había captado algo que Draco se negaba a escuchar.

- Vamos, no seas paranoico gatito.

Siguieron con sus juegos un poco mas pero Harry volvió a oír ese ruido sospechoso- es como un clic¿será un cerrojo?

- Harry, olvídate ya de eso...- Harry, siguiendo sus instintos retornó al juego, pero la sensación de sentirse observado continuaba.

- Draco, esto es en serio, creo que hay alguien- pronunció apartándose.

- Shhh, es normal que te sientas vigilado, al fin y al cabo estás en tu lugar de trabajo,- el ex-Slytherin mordió ligeramente el sonrojado labio inferior del moreno,- pero no me negarás el placer de continuar luego con el famoso niño que venció- terminó con una pícara sonrisa, saliendo del almacén.

- Si será...- lo que pensaba de él, Harry se lo guardó y con un cansado movimiento de mano recogió los archivos del suelo, para después salir por la misma puerta que antes había utilizado el ojigris

El moreno salió a la calle, tras arreglarse en el baño, y fue a la cafetería muggle de siempre donde se encontró a sus amigos, quienes, al llegar él a la altura de la mesa, callaron abruptamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sospechoso.

- Nada- se apresuró a responder Ron, tal vez demasiado deprisa.

- Estabais hablando sobre mí¿no?- a cada momento sentía mayor certeza de ello.

- ¡Harry no seas paranoico!- se exaltó Hermione, pero al mirarla Harry comprendió que lo que decía él era cierto.

Agarró al pelirrojo por la muñeca, y preguntó nuevamente: - ¿Qué hablabais sobre mí?

- Sólo le comentaba a Hermione lo raro que estabas hoy, y que ayer llegaste tarde y no quieres hablar con nos... - en ese punto el pelirrojo se mordió la lengua y miró extraño a Harry.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Yo no te he hecho nada- se quejó el ojiverde, quien ya había soltado la mano de su amigo, y entonces comprendió... - funciona en sentido inverso. - y con una sonrisa traviesa abandonó el local, para volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Draco, salía del baño pensando en cómo conseguir nuevamente a su dios de ojos verdes, cuando, al llegar a su cubículo, se lo encontró encima de su mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó claramente divertido.

- Esperarte- respondió mecánicamente el ojiverde.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Eso no es lo que importa ahora... -el moreno se empezaba a volver un poco nervioso, y no pensaba ya, que fuera buena idea lo que se le había ocurrido¿y si no funcionaba?

- Entonces¿qué es lo que importa?- Harry se levantó con una semi sonrisa, y acercándose lentamente, se situó justo enfrente.

- Lo que importa es si tú...-cogió la mano del rubio, tal como había hecho con la de su amigo antes- ¿me quieres?

- Sí

- ¿Me amas?- Harry ya estaba más confiado, su plan en tres pasos había dado resultados...satisfactorios.

- Puede que más de lo que piensas, y más de lo que tú me amas a mí- Harry frunció el ceño¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

- La respuesta de un hombre que sabe lo que vales, y no se deja dominar por tu influjo- respondió el rubio soltándose bruscamente.

- ¿Cómo?- Harry sentía que se había perdido en algún momento.- ¿Has entrado en mi mente¿Cómo te has resistido¿Por qué es maldita respuesta?

- Vamos por partes- respondió el rubio con una de esas risitas que le daban escalofríos.- Severus, mi padrino, me advirtió de los efectos secundarios de la poción, y son los que ya descubriste: tener una intuición certera, y conseguir que los demás digan también al verdad, con tan solo tocarles...pero sólo si no saben lo que haces.

- Ah, pues vale...pues yo ya me iba...

- O no tan deprisa Potter- le cortó el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¿Por qué me viniste a preguntar eso?

- Porque...porque yo sí que te amo- soltó rápidamente tornándose de color rojo intenso, y a la vez forcejeando, con la cabeza gacha, para irse de allí.

- ¿Ya te marchas?- Draco, disfrutaba de esa situación, de sentirse dominante respecto al amor que creía inalcanzable.

- Malfoy, suéltame, el jefe va a venir y...

- Oh, pero sí nuestro turno ya acabó- de un tirón, Harry quedó pegado a su cuerpo, lo que aprovechó el rubio para abrazarlo fuertemente.- ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- le susurró juguetón al oído.

- "Maldito Malfoy¿quién se cree provocándome? Pues le voy a dar un corte..."- los pensamientos de la parte racional de Harry no se unían para nada con lo que acabó diciendo- En tu casa.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el platinado se desapareció con el moreno entre sus fuertes brazos, para aparecerse poco después en su propia casa.

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó Harry separándose rápidamente, con lo que chocó contra la cama de roble, cayendo encima. El rubio se posicionó encima de sus piernas, y se inclinó hacia sus labios, besándolo lenta y tiernamente.- Malfoy no creo que...esto...- su Némesis seguía sin hacerle caso, y ahora, su lengua hurgaba en la oreja del pelinegro con extrema sensualidad...

- ¿Qué es lo que no crees, gatito?- preguntó en un susurro.

- No creo...- a Harry parecían habérsele escapado las ideas, sintiendo las suaves caricias, los pequeños besos, la camisa...- ¡un momento!

Esto cortó a Draco en seco, quien miró al joven con cara de fastidio.

- No me parece ético, que hagamos esto...sin conocernos...a fondo...- acabó con un jadeo

- Pues a mí que me parece que sí que nos estamos conociendo a fondo- respondió el otro con una sonrisa, volviendo a besarle.

- No de esta forma, no así...te amo, sé que me amas, por eso no quiero empezar una relación así, de intereses. Ya tuve muchas en el pasado, y me hicieron mucho daño...

- Entonces, hablemos- admitió el rubio, resistiéndose las ganas de volver a asaltarlo, ya que, no podría soportar que algo dañara a su ángel de pelo oscuro, quien le miró con agradecimiento, impreso en cada poro de su piel.

Continuará... (es q ya m canse del fin del cap pro si kereis lo vuelvo a poner :p)  



	8. 8 De novios recuerdos y reportajes

LA SUBASTA

gracias a eri mond licht y a piruru-chan por sus reviews, ya ves el mundo del salsh es un pañuelo :p bs

pensamientos entre " "

Cap VIII: De novios, recuerdos y reportajes

Así que allí se encontraban en el sofá del apartamento, 2 ex-compañeros de colegio, y también 2 ex-enemigos, queriendo saber más el uno del otro.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- comenzó el ojigris, tras un breve momento de tensión.

- Bien¿por qué no lo hacemos por el principio? La otra vez que estuve aquí... - hubo una breve pausa- me, me dijiste que te gustaba desde la época del colegio

- La verdad es que en aquel tiempo no sabía lo que en realidad me ocurría. En primer año, me rechazaste y me sentí fatal, para qué negarlo- sonrió con melancolía,- y a partir de entonces em dediqué a observarte por orden de mi padre para así derrotarte, más nunca me sirvió de nada, saliste siempre inmune a todo y todos. La verdad es que de tanto espiarte, sentía como si te conociese mejor, cada vez que te veía sonriendo feliz con tus amigos, cada vez que me acercaba para meterme con vosotros, me decía: sí claro pero ellos no saben que algunas noches sale a pasear alrededor del lago, y en quinto año, se intentó...ya sabes.

Harry se había quedado totalmente pálido:- ¿pero cómo¿Cómo sabes?

- ¿Que te intentaste suicidar?- Draco tenía en ese momento un semblante duro- ese día también fui detrás tuyo, y te vi. Si supieras, cómo me sentí al verte con esa navaja en las manos, debajo de aquel haya...y cuando la sangre brotó de tus venas, y te desmayaste te llevé inmediatamente a enfermería. Pensaba que te habías muerto y una parte de mí dijo: un problema menos, ya lo has vencido, has conseguido seguir viviendo y él no...pero el resto de mi mente se horrorizó, no quería que te ocurriese nada y no sabía por qué. La verdad es que hasta hace poco no lo supe.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la otra parte de la sala. Harry, recordó ese día, el día en que intentó librarse de todas las responsabilidades, de todas las muertes, de todo...ahora se arrepentía de siquiera haber pensado en ello.

Por su parte Draco se preguntaba el por qué, pero suponía que el mismo Harry se lo diría cuando estuviese preparado.

- Y...¿de novios qué?- preguntó subitamente el rubio cambiando de tema.

- ¿De novios qué?- repitió Harry poniéndose a la defensiva, aunque había enrojecido un poco.

- Bueno, el chico dorado, el favorito de Albus, tendría que tener a medio colegio a sus pies, porque, para qué negarlo, tenías un cuerpazo de miedo, aunque ahora estás mejor...- le dirigió una mirada significativa que tornó a Harry aún más avergonzado.

- Seguro que no más que tú- consiguió decir.

- A ver, estaban...- Draco apoyó al barbilla sobre un dedo pareciéndole a Harry muy mono, pero sabía que si se lo decía correría grandes riesgos de resultar malherido :p - Pansy, Zabini, Nott, Flint, Padma Patil, y Bones.

- Pues los rumores decían que por lo menos habías tenido diez rollos.

- ¿Rollos?

- Sí ya sabes, líos de una noche.

- Ah, pues no, esos fueron con los que más tiempo duré, excepto Zabini, que era intermitente. Los líos de una noche fueron alrededor de...no me acuerdo, pero bueno bastantes Sly, algún Ravenclaw y uno o dos Hufflepuff.

- Hum, vale.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- ¡Sí, digo...sí. ¿Los efectos de la maldita poción todavía me duran?

- Sí, -le sonrió condescendiente.- Así que ahora te toca a tí ponerme celoso.

Harry sonrió levemente- La primera fue Ginevra Weasley, estuve con ella un año o así, en sexto- aclaró- pero luego me di cuenta de que no me atraían las chicas. Ese mismo verano me encontré con Oliver pos casualidad, y una cosa llevó a otra...estuvimos todo el verano y luego se fue a Estados Unidos, con otro equipo de Quidditch.- Draco quien había fruncido el ceño al oír el nombre del ex-capitán de Harry, sonrió aliviado. Harry continuó como si no se hubiese enterado.- Y en séptimo tuve algo con Terry...

- ¿Terry¡Boot¿Te refieres al auror Boot! Ese, Hufflepuff o...

- Ravenclaw- le corrigió Harry ligeramente enfadado.

- Vi cómo te miraba el otro día¿tuvisteis un buen final?

- A qué te refieres- murmuró el otro evasivo.

- El día de la investigación no te quitaba ojo de encima, creo que se enfadó por no estar en tu equipo, y cuando el malnacido de Zabini te echó esa maldición se veía como si le hubiesen roto su juguete preferido o algo así.

- Ah, te fijas mucho en él¿no?- intentó que su voz sonase enfadada, incluso celosa, pero en lugar de ello le tembló como una hoja.

- ¿Te ocurre algo¿Hay algo malo en él? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...- añadió en voz baja acunándolo.

- No, no es nada- sonrió con timidez- creo que la poción ya ha acabado.

- Es decir que me estás mintiendo.

- No, sólo que estoy un poco cansado, mejor me voy a casa.

- ¿A casa¿A estas horas? La comadreja y Granger te matarían, mejor quédate aquí.

- Draco no, ya te dije...

- No voy a intentar nada Harry, te dije que esperaría y eso es lo que haré, no pienso estropear nada- le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.- Si quieres puedes utilizar el otro cuarto.

- ¿Y encontrarme con que a la mañana siguiente me estás espiando a través de un cuadro?- rió,- no gracias, prefiero que me mires directamente.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que me gustabas lo suficiente?

- Por favor...- dijo con un tono de ¿no es evidente?. Seguidamente se levantó, y con andares exagerados se encaminó a la habitación, seguido del platinado.

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó bastante antes que el moreno, por lo que se dedicó a observarlo tranquilamente, quitándole un suave mechón de pelo azabache, le besó en la frente, y, tras vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar a la vaga de su elfina el desayuno. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Harry se presentó en la cocina, vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Creo que necesito una ducha- se quejó mientras tomaba un plato de tostadas y un café.

- Pues dátela aquí, no puedes ir a casa, si no llegarás tarde.

- ¿Y la ropa?- preguntó Harry en un tono de desesperación.

- Vete desnudo- bromeó el Sly.- ¿Has pensado en que yo soy también auror? Tengo túnicas de uniforme de sobra.

- Pero¿tú te has visto? No es por ofender pero, eres Enorme.

Draco se acercó lenta y peligrosamente al pelinegro, quien tenía todavía un trozo de tostada en la mano.- Que el señor Potter sea tan enano no tengo la culpa.

- Vale, entendido- sonrió Harry, ahora si me disculpas...- salió casi corriendo a ducharse, y media hora más tarde se encontraban ambos en la sala de entrada del Ministerio de Magia.

- Sigo insistiendo en que me queda grande- se quejaba Harry.

- Ya te hice el encantamiento reductor, deja de quejarte- le insistió Draco en voz baja.

Intentando que no pareciese demasiada casualidad que hubiesen entrado juntos, entraron al ascensor, junto con varios compañeros más.

- Vaya Potter- empezó irónico O'Neal- ¿hoy has encogido o es que la túnica crece mas deprisa que tú?- Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante que hizo a su compañero callar avergonzado, y otra a Draco quien se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Al llegar arriba, se dirigieron cada cual a su cubículo, dispuestos a tener un día laboral tranquilo (por lo menos más que el anterior), pero se equivocaron, pues poco después un Ron de muy mala leche, se acercó a Harry desde la entrada, llevando consigo una revista.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto!- gritó conmocionando a Harry, y provocando un silencio generalizado.

- ¿Qué es qué Ron?- preguntó suavemente intentando tranquilizarlo.- No sé de qué me estás hablando, en serio.

- Pues lee- escupió éste, sin cambiar su actitud. Se giró levemente y vio a Draco a escasos pasos del lugar donde se encontraban,- tú también puedes leer,- parecía inconsciente del grupo que se había formado a su alrededor.

El rubio, se acercó a la mesa de Harry, y desde detrás de éste, comenzó a leer el artículo de corazón de bruja:

**EL CHICO QUE VIVIÓ, nos sorprendió a todos por su escasa vida amorosa. Quién iba a decir que todo era parte de un hechizo de confusión aplicado por un mortífago. Sí señores han oido ustedes bien. Para aclararlo, debemos de retroceder en su vida.**

**En cuarto curso descubrimos su primer amor, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, que también fue su primer desamor. Le siguieron una corta lista de chicas muy apreciadas por su belleza como Luna Lovegood, Cho-Chang y Ginny Weasley. Todos esperábamos su siguiente relación, y lo que descubrimos nos llenó de sorpresa. Un compañero de los jóvenes, quien prefiere enmascarar su nombre, cuenta su historia con el nada recomendable hijo de mortífago Malfoy. Más adelante, adjuntamos unas fotos tomadas po el señor T.B... **

Llegado a ese punto, ambos habían dejado de leer. Draco alucinado por la desfachatez de la reportera y Harry...

- ¿Harry?- Draco le miró preocupado, el chico estaba lívido y parecía no hallarse en este mundo.

- ¿Harry?- Ron no se había recuperado de su malhumor, pero no dejaría que el estúpido Malfoy fuese el único que se preocupase de su amigo.

- " Esas fotos...esas fotos las tomaron en el archivo. Las tomó en el archivo..."- se decía Harry ajeno a todo y todos.

- Harry James Potter no te evadas en tus recuerdos- le gritó Ron sabiendo que así le haría reaccionar.

- No me evado- se defendió éste. Los compañeros alrededor, ya habían perdido el interés hacía tiempo.

- Ya claro y yo soy la reina de Saba- soltó el pelirrojo con un resoplido consiguiendo uan risita de Draco, pero Harry siguió en el mismo estado.

- ¿Harry?

- Ron¿te has fijado en... él?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- el ojiazul cogió la revista, y debió de darse cuenta de lo que el pelinegro decía pues, estrujando la revista, soltó un bramido como de toro embrabecido y atravesó el departamento a grandes zancadas, atropellando aurores a su paso.- ¡Tú!

fin del capitulo...

si teneis alguna duda sobre el fic (o queja) intentare responderla, bs

pd: algien sabe lo q psas cn amor yaoi?


	9. Chapter 9 Retorno al trabajo

LA SUBASTA

Ola! aki estoy de nuevo para pervertir mentes, jeje

Eri: espero q este te llege antes de la hora que te aburras :p y q te de timepo a mandarme uno de tus comentarios, bs

Firithfalaswen: jolines va nombre, ups, espero q no te haya molestado :p ya se q harry es muy..."niña" pero es q adoro qando es inocente, y pekeño y debil...me estoy llendo muxo por las ramas? weno, lee este capitulo a ver si sigues pensando lo mismo ;) bs

Vampisandi: gracias por tus fabulosos reviews! la ultima parte la entenderas en breve..bs

Cap IX: Retorno al trabajo

- ¡Tú!- gritó el pelirrojo agarrando al para nada afectado auror por el cuello,- ¿qué te había dicho¡No te acerques a mi amigo! Te perdoné la vida una vez, pero no creas que vas a volver a tener la misma suerte…

Todos en el departamento estaban alucinados, alternaban la mirada entre un extremadamente furioso Ron Weasley, y el auror que mantenía sujeto por el cuello, contra la pared, que no era nada mas y nada menos que Terry Boot. Draco estaba algo fascinado y también curioso por el altercado, porque todavía no llegaba a imaginar el por qué de la reacción de esos dos ante el artículo.

- Ron, déjalo...- soltó en un susurro Harry sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Pero Harry, tú ya sabes lo que éste hijo de la gran bruja te hizo, no puedo creer que quieras soltarlo así como así...- el moreno no respondió, más bien parecía estar cogiendo fuerzas para algo.

- Eso Potter, escúdate detrás de tu fuerte amigo nuevamente- se oyó la fastidiosa voz del auror,- que nadie se entere que al gran Harry Potter le da miedo un compañero de trabajo.

- Cállate Boot- le amenazó Ron apretando el agarre, pero el chico no hizo caso, intentando sacar la furia de Harry a flote.

- Pobre, pobre Potter, que tiene que ser defendido por Ronald¿qué pasa Malfoy?- añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza del nombrado,- ¿Harry todavía no te contó lo que le hice? Oh, pues verás fue muy divertido, si quieres te lo cuento yo...

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Harry, pero no de la manera que Boot quería,- Ron déjale bajar.

- Pero Harry...

- Ron, no vale la pena- y ante esto el pelirrojo tuvo que dejar caer al castaño que conservaba esa sonrisa hipócrita, lo que provocó a Ron darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que le hizo doblarse de dolor pero sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa,- ya sabes Potter, puedes encontrarme cuando quieras y donde quieras...¿o eso es a ti?- el moreno continuó sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a su mesa. Su novio y su mejor amigo le seguían pero un grito de Danswill hizo detenerse a este último.

- ¡Weasley, Boot a mi despacho!- estos obedecieron, el pelirrojo no sin antes susurrar quedamente a Harry "luego hablamos", pero luego no pudieron hablar pues nada mas terminar con los dos hombres, el jefe llamó a Harry a su despacho, sin que siquiera Draco pudiera haberle sacado una mísera palabra.

- Potter siéntese- le dijo amablemente el jefe nada más entrar. Harry que se temía que quisiese hablar sobre lo ocurrido allí fuera, se sentó con cierta reticiencia.- Como sabrá, el caso de "la subasta" ha quedado en suspensión por demasiado tiempo...- el sonido de una pluma rasgueando lo detuvo,- ¡Weasley! No he dado orden de escribir¡rompa ese pergamino y salga a limpiar los pasillos!- Percy se levantó con cara de fastidio y resignación, dispuesto a cumplir lo obligado por su "dulce" jefe.- Como verá, bastantes, por no decir todos los desaparecidos siguen, eso, desaparecidos...-el jefe parecía no saber cómo seguir.- Creo que será mejor que le presente a uno de los mejores estrategas que hemos podido encontrar, es un estadounidense muy bueno que creo que anteiormente estuvo aquí en Inglaterra, Wood entre por favor.- Harry quedó sumamente sorprendido de reencontrarse a su antiguo capitán de Quidditch y amante.

- Oliver- le saludó todavía impactado.

- Hola Harry- respondió el otro con una agradable sonrisa, yendo a plantarle un par de besos en las mejillas.

- ¿Ya os conociais?- se extrañó Danswill.

- Fuimos juntos al colegio, me llevaba cuatro cursos- le respondió rapidamente Harry antes de que Oliver pudiera decir algo sobre su breve romance, pero éste se limitó a sonreirle nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza,- y fue mi capitán de Quidditch.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo no te dedicaste al Quidditch- añadió el rubio.

- Bueno, les dejo marchar, Potter tiene que obedecer todo lo que nuestro estratega diga¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Wood, explíquele todo, Pueden irse.

- ¿Ahora tratas con respeto a tus mayores?- le dijo el otro en tono guasón

- No sólo con éste, que me puede despedir- le siguió la broma el moreno, y los dos salieron del despacho de Danswill, hablando como dos antiguos colegas que eran, aunque a los ojos de Draco, Oliver se comportaba mas como su antiguo novio que un viejo amigo.

- Hola Wood- dijo forzando una sonrisa, celoso por completo.

- Buenas Malfoy- respondió el otro rubio sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente,- bueno Harry nos vemos en el restaurante- concluyó despidiéndose del moreno con un beso en la mejilla, que al Slytherin no le sentó para nada bien, sobre todo al ver al moreno sonrojarse.

- Así que vais a comer juntos¿eh?- preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

- Por favor Draco deja el dramatismo, sólo somos amigos.

- Ya, bueno, te creo...- pero su tono de voz no concordaba con sus palabras, al fin y al cabo Harry le había dejado claro que esa relación se terminó por el traslado de Wood, y no porque se hubiera acabado la pasión.

- Draco mírame- Harry le cogió por la barbilla, y elevó su mirada para encontrarla a la del ojigris,- yo nunca le amé. Y eso es lo que nos diferencia del resto de mis relaciones, que a tí te amo con toda mi alma- el platinado sonrió bobamente, dándole a Harry un tierno beso en los labios.

- Te creo- dijo esta vez de verdad, con una gran sonrisa.- Pero tras esa comida te vienes a aclararnos unas cuantas dudas,- le pidió añadiendo a Ron mientras veía a Terry Boot de reojo.

- Lo prometo- y con otro suave beso salió del departamento por donde antes se había ido Oliver.

- ¡Harry!- el moreno giró sobre sí mismo encontrando a quien buscaba.

- Hola Oliver.

- Has llegado pronto¿eh?

- Sí, bueno¿has pedido la comida?

- Ajá, todo lo que a tí te gusta- declaró con una de sus contagiosas sonrisas.- Como verás me sigo acordando de todo lo nuestro.

- Oliver, ya sabes que ya no hay un nosotros, ni un nuestro...

- Lo sé, ahora estás con ese Malfoy¿no? Espero que haya cambiado con los años.

- Créeme ha cambiado- tras ésto hubo una breve pausa qu fue cortada por un incómodo Harry.- Y dime¿cómo has acabado trabajando con un auror?

- Oh, bueno ya sabes que tras Puddlemere United, fui a estados unidos y firmé con Langaçon Sport, donde después de más o menos un año, me hicieron capitán.

- Felicidades- le dijo Harry que sabía que esa era la mayor ambición del corpulento joven.

- Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero me sentía lejos de mi verdadero hogar, la verdad es que nunca me sentí del todo a gusto allí, y volví. Lo siguiente fue que el Ministerio de Magia envió a un tipo para decirme que si quería ser estratega, porque habían visto mis magníficas jugadas, y aquí estoy.

- Pero todavía eres joven, podrías haberte quedado como mínimo cinco años más en el equipo- se extrañó Harry.

- Sí, pero ya sabes que la fama no dura para siempre, y además, tras un encuentro nada agradable con otro capitán, junto con la insistencia de mi novio Derek, me convenció para dejarlo.

- ¿Derek?

- ¿No lo sabías? Lo conocí en Estados Unidos, y me siguió hasta aquí- sonrió como recordando algo,- vamos a casarnos, algún día, tal vez..

Harry se sintió algo aliviado, no que pensase que algo más pudiera pasar entre él y Oliver, pero por lo menos su novio ahora estaría tranquilo. Y pronto se pusieron a comer, y a detallar el plan que tenía el brillante estratega.

Salieron al caluroso sol, y decidieron caminar hasta el Ministerio para bajar la deliciosa comida.

- Entonces¿de acuerdo con todo?- seguían discutiendo el plan.

- Vamos, Oliver ya te dije que sí.- al llegar al callejón oyeron un ruido, y Harry automáticamente apartó al chico a un lado, éste calló al suelo, viendo como un rayo rojo alcanzaba a Harry.

- ¡Harry!- al levantarse quedando de rodillas, se encontró de enfrente con un encapuchado que estaba inclinado sobre un Harry inconsciente.- ¡Maldito mortífago, lárgate!- y se dispuso a sacar su varita pero el otro fue mas rápido y con un movimiento se le abalanzó encima golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándole inconsciente.

Despertó un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando uno de los compañeros del moreno lo encontró tirado en el suelo. El tal O'Neal lo condujo junto con Danswill.- Señor, el plan ha dado comienzo antes de tiempo,- le dijo llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.

- Excelente...

Afuera del despacho, tres personas se miraron con clara deseperación por la suerte de su amigo, hermano, y novio.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que me cuenten lo que saben acerca de ese Boot- dictaminó el rubio en un tono cortante. Los otros dos asintieron, y juntos fueron a la casa compartida con su amigo pelinegro.

Fin del capitulo  



	10. Chapter 10 Retazos

LA SUBASTA

Gracias x sus comentarios, pr favor este capitulo va a tener angustia, violencia...etc no m mateis o no sigo escribiendo :p gracias a Vampisandi, flame-alchemist-x y luzy snape...

Cap X: Retazos

- Bienvenido- esa voz...

- Vaya¿no vas a responderme?- esa maldita voz. No quería levantar la mirada, enfrentarse a esos ojos, sentirse indefenso ante ellos.

- Vamos gatito, levántate ante tu dueño...- esas palabras, le hacían sumergirse en un mar de recuerdos, recuerdos que hasta ahora estaban bajo llave.

- Por aquí- Hermione caminaba sin ninguna duda de donde iba, mientras los dos jóvenes la seguían. Los tres se detuvieron ante una puerta pintada totalmente de negro. Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver la habitación de su novio, toda pintada y decorada con tonos verdes y plateados.

- Vaya, no sabía que era tan...

- ¿Slytherin?- terminó la chica con diversión,- sí, Harry es nuestro Slytherin con corazón de Gryffindor. Lo descubrimos en los años que fuimos sus amigos, aunque claro, lo disimulaba tan bien que habría podido pasar por un Gryfffindor completamente,- mientras tanto, había abierto un armario cerrado mágicamente, de donde sacó un pensadero.- Una vez me dijo que quería uno de estos- dijo Herm ahora seria,- para vaciar sus recuerdos dolorosos. Eso fue después de lo que ocurrió,- los dos chicos cruzaron una mirada y volvieron a dirigirla hacia la castaña.

- Yo nunca supe exactamente lo que sucedió...aunque me lo pude imaginar.- añadió Ron

- Sí...- suspiró la joven- Harry nunca fue muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos.- Posó el pensadero sobre la cama y puso una mano a cada lado- ¿preparados?- ante el asentimiento de ambos, les cogió de las manos, y se inclinó hasta tocar el líquido plateado. Con brusquedad, cayeron sobre el duro suelo de piedra, aunque sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- No te voy a morder- la voz rió de nuevo, pero ya no era la misma voz, ahora había cambiado. El dueño, se acercó y se agachó donde estaba, cogiendole la barbilla con delicadeza,- abre los ojos-, ante la ternura de tres simples palabras, Harry los abrió sorprendido para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy.

- Tú otra vez- estaba furioso¿cómo podía haber vuelto a esa situación?

- Te equivocas- la otra voz, la voz que en un principio le había reclamado, volvía otra vez,- ahora estás aún peor- una risa macabra que le puso los pelos de punta, le obligó a desviar su mirada hacia donde salía, pero la figura estaba en completa...oscuridad.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Draco ya se empezaba a desesperar de estar tanto tiempo entre la oscuridad.

- Paciencia, seguro que todo empieza ahora...- y en efecto, antes de que terminase de decir eso, pudieron ver a Harry y Boot sobre un sofá. El moreno estaba recostado en él, mientras que el Ravenclaw, sobre él, le besaba el cuello una y otra vez. Draco desvió la mirada molesto, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a los dos tortolitos a ver lo que ocurría.

- No, Terry, no puedo seguir...- el chico se le quitó de encima con cara de fastidio, pero luego cambió su cara por una de comprensión.

- Entiendo...espero que alguna vez puedas superar lo de tu tío, y...ya sabes.

- Sí- una sonrisa de alivio se había formado en el rostro del ojiverde,- gracias Terry, no sabes cuánto te amo.

La escena cambió, y volvieron a ser los mismos chicos que al finalizar las clases, se besaron con ternura, una vez más, Terry intentó llegar a algo más que a simples caricias, y una vez más fue rechazado. Pero esa vez algo había cambiado, la cara de Terry no era de profunda comprensión sino de desprecio absoluto, - cuando me quieras de verdad, sólo avísame.

Harry, lloroso, salió de la estancia corriendo, y los tres le siguieron. Por el camino, le interceptó Ginny, a quien Harry se abrazó llorando.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

- Me ha dicho...él ha insinuado que no le quiero porque no quiero...

- Harry, sabes que no puedes seguir así. Tú no puedes estar con alguien a quien no le importa dañarte con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

- Ya lo sé, pero es tan cariñoso conmigo, tan comprensivo...

- Era, Harry. Era tan cariñoso, y tan comprensivo. Desde que lo dejó de ser, vienes cada poco hecho un mar de lágrimas...

- Usándote como paño de lágrimas- le corrigió el moreno, separándose,- oye, lo siento Gin, yo no pretendía ser tan egoísta.

- No seas tonto- rió la otra volviéndole a abrazar,- eres mi amigo, y quiero ayudarte, no eres egoísta, sólo necesitas alguien que te escuche, y ese alguien soy, yo. Pero- añadió poniéndose seria- esto ha ido demasiado lejos, debes olvidarte del que fue en el pasado, y vivir el presente, el futuro, debes romper con él.

- Pero Ginny...

- No Harry, debes hacerlo...

Mientras la escena cambiaba nuevamente, Ron miró a sus dos acompañantes. Los dos con los ojos entrecerrados por distintos motivos, uno porque alguien se hubiese atrevido a hacer daño a su ángel, y otra por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría.

- Estás completamente perdido- siguió la voz deleitándose con sus palabras,- absolutamente perdido.

- Te equivocas- respondió Harry, pensando en el plan.

- Oh¿creías que no sabía acerca del plan? Cómo no iba a saber, si el tonto de Wood se pone a publicarlo por medio restaurante,- ¿sabes? Fue casualidad que estuviese allí, y también casualidad que oyese el plan sobre destrozar mi resurgiente imperio.

- ¿Tú imperio?- Harry estaba más que confundido¿quién era aquel hombre¿Y pro qué Lucius no negaba para nada sus palabras?- Que yo sepa, el rubiecito éste es el nuevo Dark Lord, él mismo me lo confesó.

- Bajo mis órdenes.

- Él me mandó secuestrar, y montó la subasta.

- Él sólo actuaba bajo mis órdenes¿verdad Lucius?

- Sí, señor- contestó éste inclinándose ante a figura que se encontraba aún en la oscuridad.

- Y esta noche, él te secuestró para mí, porque el día de la subasta, se fijó en ti demasiado tarde, pensó que me podría gustar estar contigo, y no se equivocaba. Pero se le ocurrió demasiado tarde, y ya no era capaz de comprarte, su joven hijo se le adelantó.

- Me tuve bien merecido el castigo- declaró éste como un antiguo elfo doméstico.

- Bien, bien¿por qué no indicas a nuestro joven amigo cuál será su habitación? Cuando sea el momento, disfrutará de mi digna presencia, hasta entonces...que se quede encerrado.- Harry fue arrastrado fuera sin poder poner ningún tipo de resistencia, pero antes de salir oyó nuevamente al lord que añadía- los hechizos de localización no funcionan aquí Potter- y con ello se llevó toda esperanza de poder escapar.

- Terry debo hablar contigo...- ahora los cinco se encontraban en los vestuarios de Quidditch, tras un partido de Gryffindor- Slytherin bastante reñido. El moreno había esperado a que todos salieran para meter al chico en su interior.

- ¿Qué quieres?- espetó éste sin mucha delicadeza.

- Tenemos que dejarlo.

- Es por Oliver¿no es cierto?- Harry le miró con extrañeza.- Sé que tuvisteis algo este verano, la verdad es que estaba esperando que te revelases como la putita que eres pero preferiste mantenerte en tu fachada de niñita buena,- Harry estaba atónito, no sabía qué responder ni siquiera se esperaba esa reacción.- Respóndeme Potter¿te gustó reírte de mí¿Saber cómo quería montarte y lo único que obtenía eran burdas disculpas? Oh, no quiero una relación de sólo sexo, soy muy tímido- imitó una voz fina e infantil intentando imitar al propio Harry.

- Te equivocas Boot. Estás muy equivocado- la mirada de Harry era de dolor, pero sus palabras salieron de forma fría, sin ninguna vacilación.

- Pobre niño dorado, a quien todos utilizan- siguió Terry- tus amigos sólo están esperando que te mueras para poder contar a todos lo buenos amigos que fuisteis¿no lo sabías? Así tendrán la vida asegurada, yo fui amigo del niño que murió.

- Basta- la voz de Harry ya no salía tan firme, parecía estar reteniendo las lágrimas.

- No, Potter, no hemos hecho más que empezar, empezar a contar tu vida¿pero tú mereces vivir? Después de tanta gente que murió por tu culpa...

- Déjame.

- Tus padres, tu padrino, Cedric...sé cuánto te gustaba.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- en un arranque de furia, Harry soltó un tortazo directo a la cara de Terry quien encajó el golpe sin moverse.

- Claro que lo sé- el prefecto le había sujetado ambas manos para que no volviese a golpearle- hasta tú te engañabas pensando que quien te gustaba era la tonta de Cho, pobrecito- añadió con fingida lástima.- Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde¿no es cierto? El caballeroso Diggory que murió a tu lado, era tu primer amor platónico...

- Suéltame,- una vez más el moreno hervía de furia, intentando soltarse.

- Por fin te tengo donde deseaba¿por qué iba a hacerlo?- acercó su boca a la de Harry, besándole con furia y provocándole múltiples heridas que le hicieron sangrar,- humm, delicioso.

Y le golpeó con un puño en el estómago haciéndole doblarse de dolor, a la vez que le soltaba,- ¿sabes Potter? Eres demasiado ingenuo, pensaste que yo te comprendía, que quería escuchar tus patéticas disculpas...suerte que todo haya terminado.- Harry se asustó al oír eso, pero no lo demostró, y aún en el suelo se intentó incorporar. Terry aprovechó para agarrarle del pelo y tirar de él,- hoy...será el día en que te abrirás de piernas para mí, como te abriste para Oliver- una risa de maníaco brotó de la enrojecida cara de Boot,- ¿me dirás luego si te ha gustado tanto o más?- y tiró a Harry de nuevo al suelo, tumbándose sobre él.

- No, déjame...- se intentó mover sin éxito, pues su fuerza era inferior al de su acosador, quien le besaba, le tocaba por todas partes sin delicadeza. Sus manos deshacían toda su ropa, desgarrándola, inflingiendo todo el daño posible.- Suéltame- Harry intentó deshacerse nuevamente de él en un arranque de miedo, pero el otro joven, más rápido, le volvió a tirar en el suelo haciendo que se golpease dolorosamente la cabeza contra la losa.

- ¿Estás preparado?- no sabía ni siquiera por qué le preguntaba eso, si sabía que no lo estaba, más bien quería que no lo estuviese, pero aún así el malnacido volvió a preguntar sádicamente.- esta será la peor tarde de tu vida, me pregunto en qué estabas pensando cuando te citaste a solas conmigo...

- En lo que no estaba pensado, era en que un loco maníaco como tú pudiese estar en tan respetable colegio,- escupió Harry, seguido de un rodillazo en las partes de su captor, al cual le pilló por sorpresa y le dejó escapar. Pero Harry no podía correr muy deprisa, pues estaba completamente dolorido, y se había mancado en un pie, por lo que el Ravenclaw le dio captura poco antes de que llegase a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Te gusta jugar duro, eh?- parecía aún más divertido que cuando comenzó todo, cosa que notaron las tres personas que estaban viendo la escena sin poder hacer nada, impotentes, y desesperados. Boot, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo derecho, mientras con su otro brazo seguía sujetando firmemente a Harry contra la pared.- Vamos a jugar a un juego, se llama¿cuánto resistirás¿Cuanto resistirás la navaja?- y mientras hablaba hizo un pequeño corte en un brazo de Harry, a quien le acometió un escalofrío.- Shhh, tranquilo amor, no te he dado tan fuerte,- parecía querer tranquilizarlo, mientras hacía otro corte, esta vez más fuerte, en el hombro, un gemido de dolor llegó al orgulloso prefecto, a quien le pareció simple música. - ¿Y si hago esto?- rodeó con un brazo la fina cintura del moreno, quien había dejado de resistirse, y clavó su navaja en el muslo, oh, sí- exclamó cuando oyó el débil sollozo del ojiverde. Apretó su excitación contra el cuerpo de su asustada presa quien sintió arcadas que casi le hacen vomitar. A Terry eso le pareció de lo más excitante, y siguió con el profundo corte en el muslo del morocho, formando una profunda T, que momentos después, se llenó de sangre, que recorría la larga pierna de Harry.- No te vas a olvidar de mí tan fácilmente- le susurró excitado a más no poder. Cogió con una mano los bóxers del moreno, dispuesto a bajarlos mientras acercaba la navaja a su cara,- pero antes, vamos a desfigurar un poco esta preciosa cara¿no crees? -de improviso se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Harry estás ahí...?- un Ron algo más joven que el que contemplaba la escena, entró por la puerta descubriendo un panorama desconsolador. Su amigo, se encontraba completamente ensangrentado, siendo empujado contra una pared por el que creía un tipo legal, Terry Boot, quien tenía en una de sus manos una navaja con la que se disponía a rajar la cara del agraciado Gryffindor, el cual al oír la voz, se giró a mirar a su amigo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor.- ¿Pero qué...?- sin detenerse a pensarlo más, lanzó un hechizo de desarme al sorprendido prefecto que salió despedido, separándose por fin de Harry.- ¿Estás bien?- Harry se le abrazó lloroso, llenando su túnica de sangre, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba por el momento. Se giro para enfrentarse a Boot que ya se había incorporado y lucía una sonrisa desdeñosa.

- ¿Ves Potter? No te puedes defender sólo, eres un cobarde¿cómo has podido pensar que acaso puedas derrotar al señor tenebroso?

- Déjale en paz Boot, lárgate si no quieres que te machaque- un aura de oscura rabia salía de Ron, asustando al castaño, que se fue sin antes añadir:

- Volveremos a vernos Potter, tenlo por seguro.

- Desde ese momento no volví a dejar a Harry sólo- confesó Ron.- Sabía que ese capullo se traía algo entre manos, pero Harry me pidió que no le hiciese nada, no quería que luego las culpas recayeran sobre mí- sonrió con tristeza mientras salían del pensadero.

- Gracias- le dijo Draco, de verdad agradecido porque alguien hubiese parado todo aquello. Ron le sonrió débilmente.

- Sólo hice lo que haría un hermano mayor- y abrazó a la llorosa Hermione que repetía para sí, cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega...

Fin  



	11. Chapter 11 ¿Como lo has conseguido?

LA SUBASTA

Epsero q este fic sea segido x muxa gente aunq no m dejeis reviews :( gracias a vampisandi x estar siempre ahi y a flame-alchemist-x q debe ser el segundo q me deja!) :p bs

Cap XI¿Cómo lo has conseguido? 

- Sé a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero, es imposible- Harry cavilaba tumbado sobre la destartalada cama que le habían dado.- Lucius parecía realmente el jefe, el dueño de la situación¿cómo puede estar bajo las garras de alguien más? Y, por la voz, de alguien más joven...Por lo menos no parecía de su agrado- sonrió para sí.

- Potter- Goyle acababa de entrar por la puerta,- el jefe te reclama.- Harry reconoció al hombre que tenía ante sí con sorpresa. Ahora era el triple de musculoso que cuando iban al colegio, cosa que en aquella época parecía imposible, le cogió con rudeza del brazo y le hizo caminar delante de él, ahora ya sin sujetarle.

Pero al doblar una esquina, el astuto Gryffindor consiguió escapar brevemente de él, y corrió por los pasillos, zigzagueando hasta detenerse ante una puerta de roble. Detrás de él podía oír los torpes pasos del mortífago por lo que decidió entrar en la sala.

- Craso error- le dijo la voz de Lucius, quien se encontraba sentado en un una especie de trono.

El moreno se reprendió mentalmente por su inprudencai pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás si no quería ir a parar a manos del "otro lord". Desvió su mirada de Lucius, y la dirigió hacia el otro extremos de la sala, donde, en el rincón más iluminado estaba...

- ¡Neville!- gritó emocionado, ya que pensaba que nunca le volvería a ver. El castaño le saludó con un semi-sonrisa, y bajó la mirada.

- Su amiguito- le dijo Lucius- creyó que portándose extremadamente mal cuidando las plantas de la señora que lo compró, se liberaría sin más, pero no contó con que esa señora no era tonta, y nos pidió de vuelta el dinero, cosa que tuvimos que darle. Ahora sufrirá las consecuencias- añadió con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡No! No le hagas daño- Harry soltó sin poderse contener, las palabras que sabía le iban a costar caras- castígame a mí por él, pero no le toquéis.

- Harry...- Neville parecía querer detenerlo pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

- Muy bien si es eso lo que quieres...- Crabble, Goyle llevaos a estos dos a la celda especial.

- Pero dijiste...

- Yo no dije nada Potter, fuiste tú el que se ofreció a compartir su castigo, y digamos que estoy siendo demasiado bueno, esta vez no habrá tortura...

Entre tanto, en el ministerio de magia...

- El hechizo de localización no da señal, señor- informaba un nervioso Oliver a Danswill.

- Deberemos de tomar medidas drásticas, señor Wood, reuna al equipo de aurores alfa y beta.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, diez aurores se congregaban en el departamento de aurología. El jefe tomó recuento de los que habían respondido a su llamada.

- Como verán, falta el señor Potter, el cual está...realizando una misión especial para el ministerio, y...deberían ser ustedes once¿quién falta?

Draco dio un vistazo alrededor, contando a sus compañeros y encontrando el faltante, - señor- se acercó al jefe y le susurró unas palabras al oído, entre ellas una posible sospecha. El jefe, no dijo nada pero en su cara podía vislumbrarse la crispación.

- Muy bien, equipos alfa y beta, ya que falta un miembro de cada equipo seguirán formando igual. Deberán realizar un radio de reconocimiento en la zona X-22, entre los lugares más dados a las artes oscuras, busquen pistas, interroguen personas...el líder del equipo alfa seguirá siendo el señor Malfoy, y Habbott encárguese del beta. Pueden marchar, y que dios nos asista- añadió para sí mismo cuando hubieron marchado.

- Harry...-murmuraba Neville agotado. La celda en la que los habían encerrado absorbía su capacidad mágica, y los barrotes que les encerraban electrificaban al que las tocase.

- Sólo dame un momento Nev, y nos sacaré de aquí...- a pesar de sentirse tan cansado, Harry notaba que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, bueno no a tanta como debería...- sólo un momento- no dejaría que una simple celda le derrotase, no se llevarían su magia...

- Estoy muy cansado Harry, quiero morir.

- No digas eso, vamos a salir¿me entiendes?- se obligaba a sí mismo a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para animar a su amigo

- No lo vamos a conseguir¿para qué esperar? Sin magia moriremos igualmente.

- Lo sé, dejar a un mago sin magia es como dejar a un muggle sin sangre, pero sólo, confía en mí.. - intentaba animar a su amigo, sabía que si le hacía olvidarse de la situación, la presión se reduciría.- Cuéntame cómo llegaste hasta aquí...

- Yo sólo quería ayudarte a salir, tal vez nadie te hubiese comprado, Lucius parecía viciado ante ti y sólo tal vez...

- Casi consigue quedarse conmigo, pero por suerte una buena persona me compró primero.

- ¿Cómo puede haber buenas personas entre esta clase de gente?

- Te sorprenderías...- intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero sentía como si se ahogase,- ¿Neville?- el castaño no contestaba, por fin se había desmayado- No, Nev, no te mueras- él mismo notaba que estaba llegando a su fin, llevaban encerrados ya unas tres horas, y su magia no aguantaba más,- Lo siento...Draco te amo,- y se desmayó con un golpe sordo

Draco y su grupo, caminaban silenciosos por uno de los barrios más abandonados de Londres sin esperarse encontrar nada cuando vislumbraron un oscuro bulto echado en uno de los callejones.

Draco hizo una seña de que tomasen precauciones, y con un sutil movimiento de varita hizo elevarse la negra capa del bulto, que resultó ser una persona. Se acercaron sin hacer ruido, y le dieron la vuelta al bulto...

- ¡Longbottom!- el aludido no se movió, parecía estar inconsciente. – Enervate,- el cuerpo se sacudió como si quisiese despertar pero no sucedió.- llévenselo al hospital San Mungo, rápido- en ese momento Neville abrió un milímetro los ojos.

- Harry...

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- Draco hizo una señal a los aurores de que esperasen,- ¿qué pasa con Harry?- pero el castaño volvió a quedarse inconsciente.- Rápido, digan que es urgente y avisen cuando se despierte.(q rima y to o.O)

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido Potter?- ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos, los cuales eran imposibles de recordar, hasta el mismo momento en que se despidió de Neville,- ¿cómo has logrado escapar de la celda de máxima seguridad¿Y dónde está el resto de los prisioneros?

- Eso...tendrás que adivinarlo tú solo- esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo que consiguió que Lucius se enfureciera.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas al verdadero Lord oscuro¡chicos!- Goyle le agarró por detrás, y le alzó del suelo. Por mucho que forcejease no se iba a soltar por lo que prefirió conservar energías para lo que viniese después. Caminaron poco tiempo, y luego el gorila ex – Slytherin le arrojó en el suelo de una bella habitación.

- Bienvenu mon fils- levantó la mirada para encontrárselo sentado encima de la cama.

- Sabía que eras tú- murmuró con desprecio.

- Y yo estaba deseando verte de nuevo- con un rápido movimiento agarró al moreno que intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo.

- Tanto tiempo que ha pasado, y sigues pareciendo aquel niño pequeño incapaz de defenderte sólo, tan frágil, y tan...débil.

Harry sólo esperó, el siguiente paso de su captor podría ser su oportunidad, pero el hombre sólo se quedó mirándole, intentando sondear sus preciosas esmeraldas...

- ¡Draco!

- Señor es importante que descanse- la sanadora quería volver a echarlo sobre la blanda cama, pero el paciente no obedecía.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- uno de los aurores que había traído al trabajador entró presuroso.

- Quiere ver al señor Malfoy, y no para quieto, ayúdeme.

- Neville acuéstate, Draco vendrá enseguida...

Momentos después Draco entraba corriendo en la habitación ganándose por el camino quejas de cuadros, sanadores, medimagos...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Draco...Harry.

- Dime Neville¿dónde está Harry¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Escapamos, Harry se quedó, Lucius...

- ¿Cómo conseguisteis escapar?

- No lo sé, no lo sé- el joven parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y la sanadora ya iba a echar a Draco cuando Neville exclamó,- ¡mira en mis recuerdos, Harry lo dijo, debes mirar en mis recuerdos...

- Yo no se lo recomendaría- empezó la sanadora- el muchacho está muy débil, le han arrebatado gran parte de su magia, aunque alguien le parece haber prestado la suya...es algo muy extraño.

- ¡Por favor! Yo estaré bien, pero Harry... mira en mis recuerdos...

El rubio suspiró dispuesto a entrar en la mente del otro y aclarar todo el lío, dispuesto a averiguar sin podía devolverle a Harry. – "Espero que así sea"

Fin, continuará...  



	12. Chapter 12: El comienzo del fin 1ª parte

LA SUBASTA

Nota: este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes (os va a sorprender la identidad del lord asta el final muajaja :p)

Agradecimientos a vampisandi, Eri mond licht y flame-alchemist-x x sus reviews (sois unikos!) bs

Cap. XII: El comienzo del fin

Colocó una mano en la cabeza del chico, y un torrente de recuerdos suyos, junto con otros de Harry, apareció ante sus ojos.

oOoO F B OoOo

La falta de magia no le dejaba respirar, sabía que iba a morir, y lo que más miedo le daba de todo eso era no volver a ver al amor de su vida,- Lo siento...Draco, te amo- en el momento de desmayarse una deslumbrante luz azulada le rodeó como protegiéndole. Dicha luz fue lo primero que vio Neville al despertarse, pero no le dejaba acercarse a su amigo.

- Harry- el moreno no respondía, y esa luz comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, tanto que no notó que la celda había dejado de absorber su magia para concentrarse únicamente en la de Harry.- ¡Harry!- no supo exactamente si fue su voz o no la que hizo que Harry se despertase pero el moreno se levantó de un salto jadeante todavía de espaldas a su compañero de celda.- Harry creía que te había pasado algo malo- tanteó el castaño dubitativo. El auror se giró hacia él con una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Algo malo¿De verdad creías que había magia más poderosa que la mía?- Neville casi suelta un grito al ver a su amigo. Harry seguía igual que siempre, sí, excepto los ojos, que en ese momento eran de un color rojo sangre, y su piel, era tan blanca que parecía casi transparente, aún así seguía conservando su moreno cabello alborotado y sus perfectas facciones.- Salgamos de aquí- una sonrisa de medio lado fue lo único que indicó que se había dado cuenta de la reacción del otro joven. Alzó una mano y la puerta de la celda estalló reduciéndose a simple polvo. Se paró en medio del pasillo todavía con esa extraña fuente de luz rodeándole, y respiró profundamente. Neville que estaba un poco nervioso y se mantenía al margen, vio cómo se alzaba en el aire, mientras la luz se hacía más y más intensa, se oyeron chasquidos provenientes de distintas celdas, y aturdidas personas se reunieron con ellos.- Venid conmigo,- les dijo Harry con voz ronca por el esfuerzo. Y mientras bajaba de nuevo la luz volvió a disolverse. Neville supo, sin saber exactamente cómo, que no volvería lo que le alivió un poco a la vez que le preocupó.

Llegaron a la salida principal sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino, tan solo a guardias desmayados, lo cual era algo sospechoso. Harry volvió a sonreírle irónico, pero no dijo nada.

- Salir, rápido- las puertas se abrieron y los magos y brujas salieron tan deprisa como pudieron pero Neville se negaba a dejarlo sólo.

- Harry, ven con nosotros, sin tu ayuda nos capturarán.

- No Neville, quien va a ser capturado, es aquel que se atreve a manchar el digno nombre de Lord con su magia. Vete tranquilo.

- Pero Harry...- en ese momento se oyeron ruidos de pasos que se acercaban. El moreno tomó a un sorprendido Neville por la nuca para acercarlo a él y le besó en la boca profundamente, el muchacho no intentó separarse debido al shock. Sentía en el beso cómo una poderosa magia iba fluyendo hacia su cuerpo, quien la asimilaba.

- Vete ya Neville- se oían ruidos de pasos, miró una vez más a Harry para comprobar que tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda nuevamente y ahora se veía sumamente cansado. Se alejó rumbo a la salida, y al volverse por última vez vio a Lucius llegando junto a Harry.

- Espero que les vaya bien- le llegó la voz de Harry por el viento antes de desaparecerse.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El rubio retiró su mano de la sudorosa frente, ligeramente mareado.

- ¿Qué pasó a partir de ahí Neville?

- Me desaparecí, estaba...desorientado, y no sabía donde estaba el resto, me desmayé, la magia de Harry era demasiado poderosa para mí. Luego me encontrasteis...

- ¿Recuerdas donde estabais encerrados¿De dónde salisteis?

- No me acuerdo...no lo sé- Draco bajó la cabeza derrotado,- ¡espera! Era un edificio, conocido...era...estaba en el callejón Diagón¡no! Callejón Knockturn, era aquel edificio que se utilizaba como museo de artes oscuras...

- ¡El museo de Borgin y Burkes! Gracias Neville, te debo una- salió tan rápido como podía, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, - resiste amor.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido Potter?- preguntó con lo que creía era una sonrisa tranquila.

- A ti te lo voy a decir- espetó éste con asomo de diversión.

- Un poco de respeto pequeño...yo en tu lugar no sería tan engreído.

- ¿Respeto¿A alguien de mi misma edad?

- No tengo tu edad- gruñó el lord malhumorado,- ya sabes, pues eras al único al que cuento mis confidencias, que empecé un año tarde al colegio...

- Claro que lo sé- respondió Harry picajoso- sólo quería que lo repitieras. Pobre Bott, y parecía tan listo... no sé si los ravenclaws te hubiesen aceptado si lo hubiesen sabido.

- Pues claro que me seguirían aceptando- saltó de la silla acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Yo sé que no- respondió con un tono de desprecio, suficiente como para que el pelicastaño se agachase rápidamente para aferrarle del cuello.

- ¿A sí? Dime Potter¿crees que los Gryffindor seguirían queriéndote a su lado si supieran que eres un gallina?

- Yo no soy un cobarde- respondió con los dientes apretados.

- Claro que lo eres¿acaso no recuerdas ese maravilloso día? Yo aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aunque me parece que te di algo con que recordarme¿no es cierto?- Harry se llevó una mano a la pierna con gesto de dolor.- Por supuesto que sí, y ahora querría repetirlo...suerte que ya no hay ningún pelirrojo entrometido por aquí cerca¿lo ves tú por alguna parte?- el moreno se concentró en alejar el miedo de sí para prepararse a luchar, le demostraría a ese engreído que ya no era un niño. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el hombre agachado frente a él le besó inesperadamente, mordiéndole el labio en el proceso y haciéndole sangrar.

- Delicioso- se rió, suficiente para que Harry se empezase a revolver.- Me parece que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú gatito...- amenazó alzando por el cuello del jersey a Harry.

- Pero no más ágil- respondió éste soltándose con un fuerte golpe. Corrió por la habitación buscando su varita sin éxito.

- Ah, tu varita, es verdad- oyó una voz detrás suyo.- Creo que la tiene Lucius...tal vez la halla tirado por la ventana. Es una pena- añadió sin pizca de sentimiento.

- Yo no necesito una varita para vencerte- gritó Harry girándose. La extraña luz azul había vuelto a cubrirle aunque esta vez más difuminada. Aún así, el castaño miró sorprendido el cambio de aspecto.

- Vaya vaya, qué divertido...

- Jefe, creo que tenemos problemas- una voz le interrumpió la observación de tan emocionante momento.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Lucius se giró intentando no maldecir al inepto que lo había interrumpido.

- Un gran número de aurores se acaba de aparecer cerca de aquí...

- Si es eso no hay de qué preocuparse, no saben la localización de este lugar...

- Pero señor, recuerde que hubo fuga de fugitivos y...

- Esos no recordarán nada, el único con poder suficiente esta ahí dentro encerrado tras esa pared con el estúpido de Boot. Si te preocupa vete a montar guardia,- el mortífago salió del despacho sin intención de cumplir la orden de la mano derecha del Lord, y se dirigió a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- murmuró Lucius para sí mismo,- ahora veremos hasta dónde han llegado los tortolitos, aplicó nuevamente el aparato a la pared que le permitía ver lo que sucedía en la otra habitación.

Harry se veía delicioso con esa suave luz iluminándolo, aunque como sus dos observadores pudieron observar, la luz iba disminuyendo a cada minuto que pasaba.

- El gran Harry Potter se ha quedado sin fuerzas- ironizó el castaño.

- Cállate, aún tengo suficiente fuerza para esto- intentó gritar el moreno, pero sólo le salió un jadeo. Se desplomó sobre las rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

- Cuándo te vas a rendir, cuándo admitirás que eres demasiado débil...

- Voldemort...

- Fue pura casualidad, y todo el mundo lo sabe...por lo menos entre los mortífagos.

- No fue pura casualidad, y además adquirí nuevos poderes, ahora él habita en mí- esa confesión dejó atónitos a los dos mortífagos que le escuchaban,- sí habéis oído bien.

- "¿Habéis?"

- Sé que estas ahí Lucius Malfoy, maldito mortífago que se atreve a mancillar el nombre del Lord.

- ¿Pero cómo...?- empezó a decir el rubio teletransportándose a la habitación contigua.

- ¿Lo he sabido? Muy fácil...yo-tengo-al-único-lord...en mi interior, y en mi magia...- en ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas simultáneas: la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito, y una fuerte luz azul cobalto rodeó a dos de las tres personas del interior de la habitación. El polvo y la luz cubrieron todo durante unos cruciales segundos...

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo


	13. Chapter 13 El comienzo del fin 2ª parte

La subasta

lo sientooooo, en serio ace milenios que abia terminado el fic pero entre una cosa y otra...para mas info mirar los caps anteriores! xD bsss

El comienzo del fin (2ª parte)

Cuando el polvo se posó de nuevo y se pudo ver con claridad, los veinte aurores encargados de la misión entraron en la sala. Pasando por encima de un Bott desmayado al que procuró pisar la cara al pasar, pero no encontró ni rastro de los otros dos seres humanos que habían percibido con el buscador de calor corporal, y que solo se podía utilizar desde el exterior...aguzó el oído esperando descubrir el rastro pues estaba seguro que una de esas personas era Harry.

Mientras, escondidos a la espera de que un auror los encontrase uno, y de que se largasen, otro, estaban Lucius Malfoy, y Harry Potter, quien era agarrado fuertemente por el primero sin posibilidades de soltarse debido al gasto de energía de su último esfuerzo.

- Muy buen truco ese de ahí fuera...- le susurró al oído Lucius consiguiendo que se le erizase la piel y forcejease nuevamente intentando soltarse..

- Ya te he dicho que yo no fui,- reprimió jadeos de cansancio.

- ¿Ah, no? No me refiero a la puerta, ya sé que esos fueron los aurores- le susurró quedamente al oído procurando que los de fuera no les descubrieran.- Me refería al hecho de que Bott esté desmayado...

- Que no se hubiese atrevido a mirarme...- respondió en tono venenoso.

- Si cuando, en un primer momento, creías que era el lord¿por qué no lo mataste?

- ¿A que viene tanto interrogatorio?

- ¿Y a qué viene tanta insolencia? Responde si no quieres saber lo que es bueno pequeño, estás en mis manos ahora, y yo soy el Lord¿recuerdas?- le susurró acelerado apretando por un segundo el agarre de la cintura lo que le produjo un corte de respiración de unos segundos.

- Tos era demasiado débil, sabía que no podía ser el Lord, demasiado poca cosa como para matarlo...

- ¿Aún después de lo que te hizo?

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Tu querido amante me lo contó entre risas, ya hace mucho tiempo- sonrió lascivamente- era un juego bien divertido...podría probar cómo de divertido es...- murmuró antes de morderle suavemente la oreja. Harry sintió que se derretía pero no podía dejarse dominar¡por Dios era el padre de su novio!- eres delicioso, extremadamente, delicioso- ahora esos sucios labios recorrían su cuello de manera bien distinta a Bott eso sí que había que decirlo, pero nada comparado a las caricias recibidas por Draco.

- Suéltame- no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para hablar en un tono casi normal.

- Shhh pequeño, que nos van a oir- le volteó quedando frente a frente,- el tonto de Bott te estropeó el labio- lamió la mordedura que Bott le había hecho todavía no hacía mucho al besarlo de forma brusca. Harry se agitó para soltarse consiguiendo que la herida del labio fuese abierta nuevamente esta vez por otros dientes, pero igual de doloroso.

- Suéltame- forcejeó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para escapar, alzando la voz lo más posible para que los aurores, a quienes sentía cercanos, le escuchasen, Lucius sonrió oscuramente mientras aplicaba un hechizo de impasibilidad, interceptado igualmente por Harry.

- Maldito mocoso- gruñó el mayor golpeando al adolorido auror para que se mantuviese quieto y no incriminase su posición.

Draco se acercó al final de la vacía habitación. Un imperceptible ruido le hizo girarse hacia la izquierda donde detrás de una columna distinguió una puerta semi-oculta. Procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se acercó a la entornada puerta y espió por la apertura:

Dentro distinguió una pequeña figura que luchaba contra otra algo mayor que le sujetaba de la cintura intentando evitar que se escapase.

- ¡Harry!- le llamó abriendo al puerta de golpe.

- Draco- un suspiro de alivio salió del cansado Harry

- No te acerques- le advirtió el hombre que poseía su mismo color de cabello.- He encontrado al auténtico Lord y pienso llevármelo. Él será mi mano derecha, además me realizará trabajitos sin importancia tú ya me entiendes...- terminó con tono lascivo.

- ¡Maldito seas, suéltale!- gritó preparando su varita para la lucha, el resto de aurores, alertados por los gritos ya se habían congregado a su alrededor.

- ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu propio padre por un mocoso?

- No sabes de lo que sería capaz de hacer- recriminó Draco en tono frío y peligroso.

- Y dime Draco...¿lo sabe él?- eso fue suficiente esperar para Draco que con un grito lanzó un hechizo hacia la familiar figura de su padre quien en última instancia puso al morocho como escudo, y se desapareció del recinto.

- Sabía que haría eso grandísimo cobarde- escupió el rubio con rabia, sin preocuparse del moreno que yacía en el suelo.

- Le has dado a Harry- gritó Ron yendo hacia el cuerpo del inconsciente joven.

- Tranquilo Weasley, solo fue un simple Expelliarmus no verbal- le intentó tranquilizar.

- No tiene pulso- el grito del pelirrojo le alertó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- musitó sabiendo el significado pero no queriéndolo comprender- ¡Aparta!- llegó a su lado y le tomó de la fría muñeca, el corazón no daba señales y en la yugular...- sí ahí está, muy débil, necesitamos trasladarlo urgentemente...

Horas más tarde, los dos aurores, y Hermione quien había sido avisada por el resto del equipo, se encontraban a las puertas del lugar donde habían ingresado a Harry, sin quererse mover de allí, a pesar de las heridas recibidas, asaltando a cualquier médico que pudiese darle información sobre su estado. Muchas otras personas llegaron y se quedaron, se iban, volvían, pero Draco no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba bastante ocupado intentando relegar de su mente imágenes de Harry pálido como la cera, Harry sin casi pulso... Hasta que por fin apareció una enfermera de bata verde:

- Señores hemos hecho lo que hemos podido pero Harry James Potter, me temo que él...

- ¡Él no está muerto!- saltó Draco, sin querer creer lo que muchas veces había pasado por su cabeza, y ahora volvía con más intensidad.

La enfermera negó suavemente con al cabeza: - No lo está- un suspiro generalizado recorrió la sala de espera.- Pero pierde magia rápidamente. Sin magia un mago no es capaz de vivir y si no se detiene pronto, al señor Potter solo le quedan cinco horas de vida...- terminó en tono abatido.

- Hagan algo, se lo suplico, hagan algo- sollozó Hermione quien se veía incapaz de ver morir a su mejor amigo.

- Lo siento señora, pero no encontramos la causa, parece ser un factor interno, algo que no estaba antes ahí pero que es indetectable...

- Bott- murmuró Draco,- él debe de saber algo. Esto es cosa de mi padre, vamos a detenerle...- se levantó dispuesto a irse pero su padrino le detuvo.

- Yo iré, sacaré a Bott todo lo necesario para ayudar a Potter. Tú quédate aquí con él, te necesitará...- Draco se dejó caer de nuevo en la incómoda silla, y la sala se sumió en un silencio pesado y agobiante.

Severus salió del hospital con aire magistral y se apareció en el ministerio, justo cuando hacían pasar al mortífago a la sala de tribunales.

- Señor Ministro, debe dejarme hablar con él.

- Lo siento Severus, la ley es la ley.

- Pero señor, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Explíquese mejor...

- No hay tiempo, si no se hace algo ya, lo perderemos

- Lo siento pero no podrá entrar sin mi autorización expresa, y si no me dice de qué va todo esto mucho me temo que se quedará aquí hasta mañana.

Severus resopló, el ministro no era de su completo agrado pero si quería volver a ver una chispa de felicidad en los ojos de su ahijado debía tragarse sus palabras, su prisa aunque nunca su orgullo.

- El joven Potter morirá esta misma noche si no hacemos algo para detenerlo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Boot en esto?

- ¡La mano derecha del nuevo Lord le dice algo?

- Hmmm, tomaré medidas para que le dejen pasar de inmediato, pero mucho cuidao con él, no le permito que le torture, hechice o someta a alguna de su pociones sin la supervisión de un mago del ministerio.

- Descuide- murmuró Severus alejándose con un amplio movimiento de capa.

Pasó frente a oficinistas y guardadores, trabajadores y aurores y absolutamente todos le miraban con curiosidad conocedores de lo ocurrido con el mago más poderoso y preocupados por su salud, pero no atreviéndose a acercarse al ex-mortífago, el cual llegó pronto a su destino sin incidencias.

- ¿Qué le hicisteis a Potter?- preguntó nada más entrar a la celda.

- Vaya, vaya, Snape, como siempre, directo al grano.

- Mire joven, no estamos aquí de cháchara, le he hecho una pregunta.

- No lo sé- respondió sarcástico.

- Se le da bien mentir¿no es verdad¿Seguiría mintiendo igual de bien con litros de Veritaserum en la sangre?- insinuó sacando una aguja con una botella al otro extremo.

- No puede, eso no está permitido- se asustó el mortífago, intentando levantarse, pero unas correas lo mantuvieron sujeto a la silla.

- Pues he conseguido permiso expreso del ministro para utilizarlo...tal vez querrías no pasar por este proceso tan doloroso, ni tener que contar todo lo que hiciste, a todas esas personas a las que de seguro mataste...te ahorrarías un besito de dementor me cabe imaginar.

- Mi jefe es sumamente listo¿no lo crees?- rió suavemente el castaño

- Así que prefieres hacerte el listo...- dijo preparando la aguja.

- Un pinchazo...

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- El jefe pinchó con algo a Potter en la habitación.

- Continúa

- Sólo me dijo algo de que entraba en la sangre, y de que era una especie de virus parecido a uno muggle o algo así, no estoy seguro...

- ¿No recuerdas nada más?

- No...- esta vez parecía sincero.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias, que tengas felices pensamientos con los dementores...

- Espera tú dijiste...

- Yo no te dije que te pudiese liberar de ellos...- Snape salió con aire de triunfo, dirigiéndose al hospital tan rápido como lo había abandonado, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde para salvar a ese tonto crío, pues sentía que si algo le pasaba, Draco nunca lo podría superar.Y para qué negarlo, él también lo echaría de menos -"Sería como volver a perder a James, y eso no lo puedo permitir."

- Háganle pruebas de enfermedades muggles, deprisa- ordenó Severus entrando a la habitación del moreno.

- Señor no puede entrar así...- le riñó la enfermera.

- Si quiere salvarle la vida déjeme trabajar- le amenazó el moreno comenzando por su cuenta. Pronto otros dos medimagos se le unieron sin poner pegas y entre los tres descubrieron una variante de la inmunodeficiencia, que atacaba a las barreras mágicas, además la extraordinaria cantidad de magia que había gastado ese día, ayudaba a proceder con mayor rapidez al virus.

- Espero que esto sea suficiente- suspiró el moreno de rostro cetrino al aplicarle la última poción.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está sucediendo ahí dentro?- Draco volvía a la realidad por segunda vez, desesperado por la tardanza de su padrino.

- Draco, yo creo que es mejor cuanto más tarden, ya que si no pudiesen hacer nada más por él, ya habrían salido...

- Sí tienes razón- respondió Draco, demasiado liado con la lógica gryffindor como para seguirla.

- No es Gryffindor, es filosofía Ravenclaw - le susurró Ron como leyéndole el pensamiento, lo que le hizo sonreir a medias. Entre esos tres se había forjado una sana camadería a raíz de los recuerdos de Harry y el afecto que le tenían los tres.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala contigua, por lo que todos se giraron hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con el equipo médico y entre ellos Severus quien sonreía de una manera que nadie, excepto tal vez Draco, le había visto jamás.

- El señor Potter, está recuperándose rapidamente de sus heridas...y restableciendo su magia de una manera nunca vista- Draco saltó emocionado y corrió a abrazar a su padrino, pues sabía que sólo gracias a él, se había salvado el amor de su vida.

- ¿Cuándo podré verlo?- preguntó impaciente, tras separarse de su padrino, avergonzado por haber dado tal muestra de sentimientos frente a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

- Temo que debemos darle unos días para recuperarse suficiente...- sonrió ligeramente el moren,- y ahora, todos deben irse a casa, recalcando ese todos, y mirando amenazador a Draco.

- Yo no voy...- y tras convencerlo entre todos, pensó en volver nada más pudiese quitarse de la vigilancia de esos.

Ingresó en su casa siendo atendido inmediatamente por su protectora elfina, a quien le pidió un baño de agua aliente y algo de cenar. Luego se acostó en su suave cama agotado por las emociones, se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó, aún cansado, intentó desaparecerse para ir a San Mungo, pero notó que no podía, echándole la culpa a su magia, fue a la puerta principal, e intentó abrirla, pero nada...asustado llamó a su elfina, quien le dijo lo que temía, su padrino había llegado poco después de que se durmiese, y puesto suficientes hechizos para que no se largase como pensaba hacer. Maldijo a Severus por conocerle tan bien, y se pasó lo que quedaba del día inventando mil y una formas de su reencuentro con Harry, pero ninguna como lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Y se pasó dos días, en la cama, como si fuese él el enfermo, y todo por culpa del cabezón de su padrino. Pero al tercero, por fin pudo desaparecerse y reaparecerse en el hospital. Corrió a la habitación de su novio atrayendo las quejas de miles de enfermeras, y sacudió una mano a modo de disculpa mientras las dejaba atrás. Llegó derrapando impaciente por verlo, pero en la habitación no había nadie, la cama recogida y hecha, los visitantes por supuesto que se habían ido¿es que todos sabían que se había largado menos él? Entonces se le ocurrió visitarlo en su apartamento y darle una grata sorpresa, pero si había salido sin avisarle, tal vez eso significaba que no quería verle. Desilusionado por sus pensamientos regresó a su dormitorio y se echó, bocaarriba sobre su cama, que estaba ya hecha y su cuarto ordenado.

---------Comienza el Lemmon--------------

Al cabo de unos segundos sus finos oídos captaron un ruido fuera de su habitación. Alzó la cabeza trabajosamente pero nada había cerca de la puerta. Volvió a recostarla, cerrando los ojos para cambiar la fría imagen del techo. Nuevamente oyó un ruido, similar al anterior, pero ya no le dió importancia, su imaginación ya no le iba a gastar más bromas. Y cuando ya estaba tranquilo del todo, unos suaves besos de mariposa le recorrieron las mejillas y el cuello, gimió suavecito pensando que se encontraba soñando despierto nuevamente. Entonces unos ágiles dedos le desabrocharon la camisa del pijama, extendiéndola suavemente hacia los lados, los besos le recorrieron el torso, haciéndole querer abrir los ojos, pero sabía que si eso ocurría, el sueño se esfumaría. Sólo atinó a gemir un poco más alto, y elevar una de sus manos que se posaron sobre una maraña de pelos, que agarraron sin lastimar. Un dulce olor conocido le llegó de parte del dueño de esos besos, suficiente fuerte como para abrir los ojos. Los abrió sabiendo que ese sueño por fin desaparecería, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula. Ahí se encontraba, era Harry, tal vez demasiado delgado, algo pálido, pero había comenzado él con las caricias, y ahora le miraba con una sonrisa que alcanzaba a sus brillantes ojos.

Sin pensarlo más, hizo un ligero esfuerzo e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora era él quien se encontraba arriba del moreno repartiendo todos los besos que podía con deseperación. El moreno rió suavemente ante tal arranque de pasión, que pronto acabó con su camisa. Pero cuando Draco se encontraba a punto de arrancarle los pantalones de un jalón, recuperó la consciencia, y elevó la mirada como preguntándole. Hasta ahora no habían llegado tan lejos como necesitaba en esos mismos instantes, y sabía que Harry no había podido recuperarse de su experiencia, mas lo ocurrido hacía poco tiempo. Pero al mirarlo con temor a los ojos vió allí una resuelta aceptación, y ciega confianza que le hizo sonreir. Le besó profundamente, y pidió entrada a esa boca que era como un pecado del que no podía prescindir, jugueteando con su lengua, hasta que, por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse con un gemido. Entonces, con un movimiento de muñeca quedaron desnudos. Draco intentó no jadear, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Harry que parecía no poder hacer otra cosa, mientras se sentía acariciado delicadamente por todas partes, de una forma que nunca había podido imaginar. Correspondió a las caricias, besando el suave cabello platinado, y notando unos besos que recorrían su pierna, entonces estos se detuvieron. Miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la zona donde su dragón se había quedado parado, ahí estaba la marca de sus pesadillas, la cual ya había olvidado en brazos de su novio.

- Draco...draco mírame- murmuró,- sólo tú me has hecho olvidar su existencia, y sólo tú la podrás hacer desaparecer...

El platinado no pudo mas que sonreír y proseguir con su caricias, ahora más fogosas, pero no por ello menos delicadas, pues el cuerpo debajo suyo pedía a gritos ser protegido. Cogió el miembro del más pequeño, y comenzó a masajearlo, hasta que sintió como estaba a punto de venirse. Con aire malicioso lo soltó, llevando en cambio tres dedos a la pequeña boca, que los acogió, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, como si no quisiese que abandonasen su boca.

Pero tuvieron que salir, para meterse uno por uno en su orificio. Con el primero soltó un ligero gemido de molestia, el segundo ya le agradó más, y al sentir el tercero ya pedía más moviendo la cadera, hasta que el rubio tampoco pudo más, y de un solo golpe entró en él. Ambos gimieron por el resultado de tan brusco movimiento, pero al contrario de lo que se podía imaginar, fue un sonido único de placer. Lentamente, se inició un movimiento que fue cogiendo intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, y que pronto era acompañado por una deliciosa masturbación al mismo ritmo. Ya sin poder aguantarse más, acabaron con un fuerte orgasmo repitiendo sus nombres entre gemidos, y "te amo" salido de no se sabía bien donde, pues era un sentimiento recíproco.

--------Fin del Lemmon-------------

- ¿Harry¿Dónde estás?- se acababa de despertar y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Le pareció impropio de él, era su primera vez juntos pero aún así creía conocerlo mejor de lo que había conocido a nadie en la vida. Se colocó una bata plateada y salió al salón, donde por fin lo encontró, sentado en un sofá con los ojos llorosos.- Ey¿qué te pasa¿Te he hecho daño¿Sigues convaleciente¿Quieres que llame a Hermione, a Ron, a Severus...?- habría seguido una larga tanda de preguntas si no le hubiese interrumpido la falsa risa de Harry, una risa para calmarle pero que no dió el pego. Le miró severamente y eso hizo a Harry sincerarse.

- En la fortaleza... cuando estuve preso de...Lucius sentí algo, como que podría dejarme llevar por él, que iba a sentirme en el paraíso,- paró un momento su titubeante monólogo, para mirar a su novio que le observaba serio sin dejar traslucir sus emociones aunque Harry adivinaba su lucha interior.- Me resistí a él, llevándome un buen golpe- sonrió de medio lado- pero es algo de lo que no me he podido librar y ahora, al haber...me unido contigo la culpa parece más grande.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer¿Qué quieres que haga yo?- repuso su novio con calma.

- Yo...esperaba que me perdonaras, que me siguieras queriendo porque así es como lo siento yo, como me siento yo.

- Pues claro que te perdono Harry- dijo Draco con voz suave levantándole la barbilla,- nunca te he querido tanto, y eso no fue nada, todos nos hemos sentido atraídos alguna vez por una persona en momentos límites.

- ¿Todos?- inquirió Harry alzando una ceja suspicaz.

- En fin todos no, pero bueno...¿por qué a Granger le salen bien esas teorías absurdas y a mí me las replican?- terminó fingiendo un puchero haciendo reír, y esta vez de verdad, al moreno.

- Años de práctica- le susurró antes de besarle dulcemente en los labios siendo correspondido al instante. El beso se tornaba más profundo, mucho más profundo y juguetón cuando Harry notó un quemazón en la pierna.- Ayyy- gimió separándose repentinamente.

- ¡Qué?- Draco le quitó la mano con la que se sujetaba la pierna izquierda y destapó deprisa la bata verde, lo que vió le dejó asombrado. La cicatriz en forma de T del muslo del moreno estaba roja y sangraba levemente, Harry intentó volver a posar su mano sobre la pierna pero Draco le agarró ambas muñecas impidiéndoselo. Luego llegó lo más sorprendente, ya que la T fue curvándose, abriendo más piel en el proceso hasta por fin formar una D de igual tamaño. LA sangre paró y también el enrojecimiento de la pierna del agónico Harry quien además cesó en su dolor.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó tembloroso mirando incrédulo la marca de su pierna que ya no parecía una horrible cicatriz sino un tatuaje o un dibujo de la inicial del amor de su vida.

- No lo sé, pero...¿a que la magia genial?- sonrió Draco de oreja a oreja

- Sí, genial- respondió el otro tirándosele encima.

- Ejem ejem¿interrumpo algo?- la cara de un sonriente Ronal se perfilaba en el fuego.

- ¡Síiii!- chilló Harry- ¿Qué quieres?

- Informar de que el mortífago Lucius Malfoy ha sido capturado y llevado a Azkabán.- aquello sólo fue un aliciente más para la felicidad de los enamorados que despidieron a un perspicaz Ron y corrieron a la habitación, para no salir en mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
